I'll Be There For U
by Joyvie95
Summary: [MOVED TO WP] Ayah Sungmin, menjual Sungmin kepada Siwon untuk dijadikan istri ketiga Siwon. namun ternyata, Sungmin jatuh hati pada anak dari Siwon. Kyuhyun membawa kabur Sungmin?/ "Baiklah, aku bersedia menikah denganmu. asal kau lepaskan Kyuhyun."/ "Ming!"/ Kyumin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**FF Kyumin GS : I'll Be There For U [Part 1/Prolog]**

Cast :

Lee Sungmin as Minnie

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon as Cho Siwon/appa Kyu

Kim Yongwoon as Lee Youngwoon/appa Minnie

Kim Heechul as Cho Heecul/istri Siwon

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum/istri Siwon

Genre : romance, family, angst (?)

Disclaimer : ide cerita ini muncul gara-gara nonton hitam-putih yang bintang tamunya bapak2 yang punya istri banyak. Jadi pengen bikin versi Kyuminnya #plak. Cast milik Tuhan dan Ortunya, tapi FF ini 100% Original punya saya ! *nyolot*

**^author pov^**

"Minnie… umma rasa ini saatnya, umma rasa, umma sudah tidak sanggup lagi menjagamu." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah sekarat. Wanita itu tak mendapat pengobatan yang selayaknya. Dia hanya dirawat di rumah, oleh putri semata wayangnya.

Miris, memang. Tapi inilah dunia, yang punya uanglah yang berkuasa.

Gadis itu hanya menangis dalam diam, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah dengan begitu semua kemungkinan terburuk akan enyah dari kehidupannya,

"andwae umma… umma pasti sembuh."

"berjanjilah pada umma, kau akan hidup bahagia. Carilah ayahmu,nak. Jangan tangisi kepergian umma. Kau harus hidup bahagia, arraseo?"

Gadis itu tak mampu menjawab keinginan ummanya, wajah cantiknya kini dialiri air mata. Apa ini pertanda kalau akan ada cobaan lagi yang akan dilaluinya? Apa Tuhan tidak cukup mengujinya dengan segala kesulitannya selama ini? Sekarang Tuhan pun akan mengambil ummanya. Satu-satunya orang yang dia miliki, oh, tidak. Dia masih memiliki ayah. Orang yang tak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya selama ini.

"uljima chagi… umma mohon setelah kepergian umma, carilah appamu. Ini alamatnya, hanya satu pesan umma, hiduplah bahagia. Saranghae…" wanita menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir setelah memberikan secarik kertas pada anak semata wayangnya.

"umma… andwae umma…"

setelah acara pemakaman ibunya, gadis manis bermata kelinci itu masih belum bisa juga meninggalkan makam ibunya. Wajah cantiknya kini diliputi dengan gurat kesedihan, dia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialaminya,

"apa Minnie harus mencari orang itu umma…?" lirih gadis itu sambil

Ya, dia Lee Sungmin, usianya memang baru 19 tahun, tapi beban hidup yang kini dijalaninya benar-benar berbeda dengan remaja seusianya kebanyakan.

"apa benar ini alamatnya?" gumam Minnie. Kini dia telah berada di sebuah rumah mungil yang tak terawat yang berada di area pinggiran kota. Ragu-ragu diketuknya pintu rumah tersebut,

KRRIIEETT

Pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya di ambang pintu, seperti baru bangun tidur.

"nugu?" tanya pria itu malas,

'bau alkohol' bathin Sungmin.

"a..apa benar anda Tuan Lee Youngwoon ?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu. Bagaimana tidak, pria dihadapannya ini lebih pantas disebut preman daripada ayah.

"ya, benar. ada perlu apa?"

"apa anda mengenal Lee Jungsoo?" pria itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini? Kenapa dia tahu tentang mantan istrinya yang ia tinggalkan sejak 19 tahun yang lalu?

"eh..ya, aku mengenalnya. Lalu siapa kau?" Tanya Youngwoon menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"aku Lee Sungmin, aku putri dari Lee Jungsoo."

"a..apa? kau putri dari wanita itu?!" Tanya Youngwoon sarkastik.

"ne, appa.. aku putrinya, berarti aku putrimu juga." Ucap Sungmin mantap

"lalu, apa maumu? Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Youngwoon seolah tak peduli. Sejujurnya Sungmin sangat terluka mendapat perlakuan begini dari appanya. Appanya terlihat sangat tak menginginkannya. Tapi dia harus kuat, hanya Youngwoon,lah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

"Umma sudah meninggal,appa… bolehkah aku tinggal dengan appa? Aku sudah tak tahu harus kemana lagi." ucap Sungmin berusaha tegar.

"ja..jadi Jungsoo meninggal?" lirih Youngwoon. Saat ini sepertinya Youngwoon mulai merasa bersalah, karena selama ini dia menelantarkan anak dan istrinya. Apa hati nuraninya sebagai ayah telah terbuka?

"baiklah.. kau masuklah dan istirahat. Ku rasa masih ada satu kamar kosong."

**^author pov end^**

**^sungmin pov^**

Aku tak menyangka appa mau menerimaku, jujur saja kesan pertama aku melihatnya, dia adalah orang yang kasar dan ingin hidup bebas. Bagaimana mungkin dia mau mengurus putrinya. Tapi dia kini menerima kehadiranku? Umma.. aku berjanji aku akan hidup bahagia.

"appa mau kemana?" tanyaku pada appa yang kini tengah bersiap untuk pergi.

"bukan urusanmu. Kau dirumah saja dan jangan kemana-mana. Daerah disini berbahaya untuk gadis muda sepertimu. Kau mengerti?"

apa aku tak salah dengar? Walaupun ucapannya ketus tapi aku yakin appa sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"ne, appa. Aku tak akan kemana-mana ^^" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kepada appa.

sambil menunggu appa pulang lebih baik aku beres-beres dan masak untuk makan malam, beruntung masih ada bahan makanan disini. Setelah rumah bersih akupun memasak, mudah-mudahan appa menyukai masakanku.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, itu pasti appa. Tepat waktu sekali, kini aku telah selesai masak.

"appa sudah pulang? Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah memasakan makanan untuk appa."

Tanpa banyak bicara appa mengikutiku ke meja makan, kini kami makan dalam hening. Sepertinya appa menyukai masakanku.

"aku sudah selesai, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Ucap appa sambil berlalu.

**^sungmin pov end^**

**^youngwoon pov^**

Aarrgghh… bagaimana ini? Aku telat membayar hutang-hutangku pada Tuan Cho, pasti besok dia akan datang dengan bodyguardnya dan menghajarku hingga babak-belur. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kabur ke luar negeri pun pasti akan percuma. Tuan Cho terlalu berkuasa.

tak terasa sekarang aku telah sampai di rumah, ku cium bau sedap. Apa Sungmin sedang memasak?

"appa sudah pulang? Ayo, kita makan. Aku sudah memasakan makanan untuk appa." Ucap Sungmin dan menyambut kedatanganku. Aku benar-benar merasa berdosa kepada putriku ini. ayah macam apa aku ini? Tak pernah bisa membahagiakan putriku sendiri, malah kini aku terlilit hutang. Aku hanya bisa berjalan lesu dan mengikutinya ke maja makan.

Harus kuakui masakan Sungmin benar-benar enak, sepertinya Jungsoo mewariskan keahlian memasaknya pada Sungmin.

"aku sudah selesai, aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam." Ucapku dan berlalu dari hadapannya, sepintas kulihat wajahnya menunjukan gurat kekecewaan, maafkan appa, Sungmin. Appa benar-benar tak berguna.

**^youngwoon pov end^**

**^sungmin pov^**

***morning***

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dengan kasar. Siapa,sih yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

Dengan malas ku langkahkan kakiku ke ruang tamu. Apa yang datang tamunya appa? Sepertinya appa masih tidur.

KRIIEETT

Seorang pria, yang ku perkirakan usianya tidak beda jauh dengan appa sedang berdiri di kawal oleh tiga orang pria berbadan kekar. Sepertinya itu bodyguardnya.

"mian.. apakah ahjusshi mencari appa?" tanyaku sopan.

"appa? Maksudmu Lee Youngwoon? Dia appamu?" bukannya menjawab pria itu malah balik bertanya sambil menatapku lapar (?). kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu? Tatapannya benar-benar kurang ajar.

"ne, benar. dia appaku, ada perlu apa?"

"Tuan Cho… mianhae, bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini di tempat lain?" tiba-tiba appa muncul dengan wajah pucat. Ada urusan apa orang mesum ini dengan appa? Kenapa appa seperti ketakutan?

"aku mohon Tuan Cho Siwon."

"ne, baiklah kau ikut kami." Kemudian appa pergi bersama orang-orang itu, sepintas kulihat pria tua itu masih menatapku penuh nafsu. Aku benar-benar muak. Lebih baik aku masuk.

**^sungmin pov end^**

**^Youngwoon pov^**

Ternyata dugaanku benar, Tuan Cho datang pagi ini. Karena aku takut Minnie akan mendengar pembicaraan kami, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara ditempat lain.

"bagaimana Tuan akan membayar hutangmu atau tidak?"

"mi..mianhae Tuan Cho. Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang. Aku belum mendapat pekerjaan. Tolong beri aku waktu, Tuan."

"tidak bisa. Kau harus membayar hutangmu. Kalau tidak, kau tahu akibatnya."

Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini. Tak ada satupun dari kami yang bebicara, hingga…

"atau… begini saja. Putrimu sangat cantik Tuan Lee. Bagaimana kalau gunakan putrimu saja sebagai alat pembayaran hutangmu. Maka hutangmu akan ku anggap lunas. Tidak hanya itu, aku akan memberimu sejumlah uang. Bagaimana?"

Apa maksud orang ini?! Dia ingin aku menjual putriku? Yang benar saja. Aku menggeram marah. Dasar pria serakah, dia sudah punya dua istri tapi masih menginginkan putriku.

"hey..hey.. santai saja Tuan Lee. Kau pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau putrimu bersamaku hidupnya akan terjamin, dan kehidupanmu akan tenang. Kau bayangkan saja, dengan keadaanmu sekarang mana mungkin kau bisa membuatnya hidup layak. Bagaimana Tuan Lee?" ucap Cho Siwon sambil tersenyum joker. Aku muak melihat senyumnya itu. Tapi dia benar, Minnie pasti akan menderita jika terus hidup denganku.

"baiklah,tuan Cho. Aku setuju." Ucapku dengan berat hati.

"tapi jangan sekalipun kau membuat putriku menderita, hidupnya sudah cukup menderita."

"haha… kau tenang saja Tuan Lee. Putrimu aman bersamaku." Ucap pria itu.

Mianhae… maafkan appa Minnie.

**T*B*C**

**pantes di lanjut, gak?**

**RnR ya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin, WonXMin, HaeXMin, WonXBumXChul**

…

**Part 2**

**author pov**

Siwon melangkah memasuki rumah mewah miliknya, matanya berkelilingan mencari keberadaan keluarganya. Oh, hampir saja ia lupa. Bukankah ini jam makan siang? Pasti keluarganya sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, segera saja di langkahkannya kakinya kesana, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya. Hari ini dia berniat mengumumkan pada istri-istrinya dan juga anaknya bahwa ia akan menikah lagi.

"kau sudah datang,chagi..^^ cepatlah kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Sambut Heechul pada suaminya itu. Siwon segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kepala keluarga, seperti biasanya.

"kau tidak kuliah,Kyu?" Tanya Siwon kepada anak lelaki tertuanya.

"tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan cuek kepada appanya. Dia bahkan tak pernah bersikap ramah pada Siwon. Menurut Kyuhyun, Siwon bukanlah appa panutan, ia begitu membenci gaya hidup appanya, tapi bukan berarti ia membenci appanya, ia hanya membenci kelakuan appanya selama ini. Appanya terlalu mata keranjang. Setidaknya itu menurut penilaian Kyuhyun.

'dasar, ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama sedingin es.' Batin Siwon sambil melanjutkan makannya, Ya Kyuhyun adalah putra dari Kibum, sang snow white.

"eh, selesai makan ada yang ingin kukatakan. Kita berkumpul diruang keluarga,ya?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

**author pov end**

**Youngwoon pov**

Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Minnie? Aku benar-benar tak sanggup mengatakan kalau aku menyerahkannya pada pria hidung belang itu.

"appa, aku sudah pulang? Makanlah dulu, sudah kusiapkan" kau benar-benar baik, Sungmin-ah, ayah macam apa aku? Yang tega menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang seperti Cho Siwon?

"Minnie.. mianhae.." lirihku.

"nde, appa? Appa tadi bicara apa?"

"ah, tidak. Masakanmu benar-benar enak." Ucapku berbohong.

"jinja? Kalau begitu appa harus tambah lagi." Ucapnya semangat.

**Youngwoon pov end**

**Minnie Pov**

Saat ini aku dan appa sedang makan siang bersama, tapi aku melihat hal berbeda dari appa, appa seperti menyembunyikan suatu hal. Tapi aku tak berani menanyakannya. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku juga makan.

"ehem ! Minnie." Panggil appa sambil berdehem.

"ne appa?"

"hem..begini, apabila ada seorang pria mapan yang akan melamarmu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya appa ragu. Aku rasa ada yang disembunyikan appa.

"hehe.. aku masih sangat muda,appa. Aku masih ingin bersama appa, aku belum mau menikah. Memangnya kenapa appa?"

"ah, ani.. ayo teruskan makanmu."

**Minnie pov end**

**author pov**

"apa kau bilang?! Mau menikah lagi?! Apa kau tak puas dengan dua istrimu Cho Siwon…!" teriak seorang wanita yang masih cantik di usianya sekarang, Cho Kibum.

Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul di ruang keluar, dan Siwon tanpa ragu mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk menikahi seorang gadis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin.

"memangnya kenapa? Aku tak peduli, pokoknya kalian harus setuju."

"andwae, Siwon. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah setuju. Kau gila ! kau akan menikahi gadis berusia 19 tahun. Bahkan gadis itu lebih muda dari putramu" Kali ini istri keduanya yang bersuara, Cho Heechul.

Sementara mereka sibuk berdebat, seorang pria remaja memperhatikan mereka dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit diartikan. Pria itu Cho Kyuhyun, ia hanya duduk memperhatikan perdebatan orang tuanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran appanya ini. Apa appanya tak cukup dengan hanya memiliki dua istri? Tapi yasudahlah, memang itulah sifat kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin kabur. Mengikuti jejak adik tirinya, Cho Donghae. Yang kabur karena tak tahan dengan sifat ayahnya yang membuatnya malu. Donghae adalah anak dari Heechul, usianya dua tahun di bawah Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah, kalian berhentilah melarangku. Sekalipun kalian melarangku, aku akan tetap menikahinya. Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang juga dan akan mengajaknya tinggal disini." Ucap Siwon final.

TOOK TOOK TOOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, segera saja Minnie berlari ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

KRIEETT

Wajah yang tak asing kini berada di hadapan Minnie, siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon yang kini lagi-lagi di kawal oleh bodyguardnya.

"apa ahjussi mencari appa? Sebentar, biar aku panggilkan. Ahjussi silakan masuk dulu." tawar Minnie ramah. Sebenarnya Siwon tak terima di panggil 'ahjussi' oleh calon istrinya sendiri, tapi biarlah, toh sebentar lagi Minnie akan memanggilnya 'chagi', batin Siwon sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"ehem, tuan Cho. Anda sudah datang?" ucap Youngwoon sambil berdehem menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunan mesumnya.

"tentu. Apa kau sudah mengatakan semuanya pada calon istriku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap lekat kearah Minnie. Minnie bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"be..belum tuan Cho. Tuan Cho, bisakah kau urungkan niatmu itu? Aku mohon.." ucap Youngwoon memelas sambil bersujud di kaki Siwon. Minnie yang bingung dengan semua hal yang dibicarakan Siwon dan appanya pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"mi..mianhae.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekati Minnie dan mengusap pipi Minnie membuat sang empunya berjengit. Jujur, Minnie takut dengan pria ini.

"kau akan menjadi istriku, manis. Bersiaplah menjadi nyonya Cho, jangan harap kau bisa menolak. Kalau kau menolak akan kubunuh appamu ini." Ancam Siwon. Sedangkan Minnie dan Youngwoon hanya bisa menangis pasrah.

"cepat seret gadis ini ke mobil dan bawa dia ke rumahku." Titah Siwon kepada bodyguardnya, segera saja Minnie diseret. Sekuat tenaga ia meronta namun apalah daya. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan kedua orang suruhan Siwon itu.

"appa.. andwae appa… tolong aku…!" jerit Minnie sambil menangis.

"maafkan appa, Minnie." Ratap Youngwoon.

**************************************

"ayo, masuklah sayang. Jangan malu-malu, ini akan menjadi rumahmu juga." Ucap Siwon sambil mencoba merangkul Minnie, berkali-kali rangkulannya ditolak oleh Minnie tapi Siwon tetap tak jera juga. Sungmin berjalan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kibum, Heechul, Kyuhyun. Cepat kemari, ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian semua." Teriak Siwon dari lantai bawah.

Heechul dan Kibum berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga, Sungmin terkesima melihat kedua wanita itu. Benar-benar cantik dan anggun.

"perkenalkan…. Eh, dimana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon karena menyadari Kyuhyun belum hadir,

"baiklah, aku akan mencari Kyuhyun dulu. kau tunggu disini, Sungmin." Ucap Siwon sambil berlalu.

Sementara Siwon pergi, kedua wanita cantik itu kini memandang Minnie dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menilai, jujur saja Minnie sangat gugup dipandangi seperti itu. Ia hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya.

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya salah seorang dari wanita itu kepada Minnie, sedangkan yang satunya hanya memandang Minnie dengan pandangan sedingin es.

"ma..maksud ahjumma apa,ya? Sa..saya tak mengerti." Tanya Minnie gugup.

"jangan pura-pura, kau tahu maksudku. Banyak gadis yang sama sepertimu. Dari luar kelihatan polos, tapi sebenarnya kau punya tujuan lain,kan? Kau ingin menguasai harta Cho Siwon? Benarkan?" Minnie terkesiap, dia hanya terdiam dituduh macam-macam, tapi beruntung suasana tegang itu tak berlangsung lama.

"maaf menunggu lama. Kyu, cepat kemari!" tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang usianya kira-kira tak begitu jauh dari Minnie. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi,tapi sayang wajah tampannya itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu memandang kearah Minnie dan disaat yang bersamaan Minnie juga menatap kearahnya.

Pandangan itu kini bertemu, sungguh aneh. Tapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama merasakan hal aneh saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Seolah mereka sulit untuk melepaskan kontak mata mereka, Minnie terus terhanyut dalam sorot mata kelam namja itu, hingga akhirnya suara Siwon melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Minnie segera menundukan wajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah datar.

"ehem, semuanya. Aku ingin mengumumkan, kalau aku akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin. Aku tak peduli apapun tanggapan kalian. Aku tetap akan menikahinya dan kalian harus menerimanya."

**author pov end**

**kyuhyun pov**

Aku benar-benar benci dengan kehidupanku. Kenapa aku harus terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga yang mempunyai kebiasaan aneh. Terutama appa. Ah, kudengar suara appa pulang, apa dia datang bersama calon istrinya itu? Benar-benar memuakan. Bahkan appa sampai menyusulku ke kamar untuk membujukku melihat calon istrinya itu. Ku ikuti saja langkah appa, samar-samar dari atas tangga kulihat ada seorang gadis mungil berdiri didepan ummaku. Apa itu gadis yang akan dinikahi appa?

Gadis itu menoleh kearahku, tatapan mata kami bertemu,

DEG DEG

Omo.. ada apa dengan jantungku? Tatapan gadis itu seolah menusukku. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sempurna. Mata kelinci yang polos, hidung mancung, kulit seputih susu, belum lagi bibirnya yang plump yang bisa menggoda siapa saja untuk mencicipinya. Benar-benar mahakarya Tuhan. Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan, buang segera pikiran itu. *anak sama bapak sama mesumnya, ckckck =="*

"ehem, semuanya. Aku ingin mengumumkan, kalau aku akan segera menikahi Lee Sungmin. Aku tak peduli apapun tanggapan kalian. Aku tetap akan menikahinya dan kalian harus menerimanya."

Suara appa menyadarkanku dari keterkesimaanku pada gadis itu, gadis itu kini menunduk. Jadi namanya Lee Sungmin.

DRRTT DRRTT~~

"yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"apa tak bisa ditunda?"

"…"

"baiklah. Aku segera berangkat ke Taipei."

Sepertinya appa sangat kesal dengan telepon yang diterimanya tadi.

"aku harus ke Taipei sekarang, banyak masalah yang terjadi dengan perusahaan kita disana, Sungmin, pernikahan kita akan diundur menjadi bulan depan. Tapi selama itu kau jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Dan kalian, tolong awasi Sungmin selama aku tak disini." Perintah Appa seenaknya. Dasar pria tua tak tahu diri.

"baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang. Sampai jumpa, tunggu aku Lee Sungmin~" ucap appa sambil berbisik kepada Sungmin. Kulihat Sungmin begitu ketakutan dengan kelakuan appa. Jelas saja, kelakuan appa benar-benar tidak wajar dan mesum !

Jujur, aku sangat kasihan melihat gadis ini. Sepertinya ia begitu tertekan.

**kyuhyun pov end**

**author pov**

"aku kembalii~~ umma, appa, hyung… apa kalian tak merindukan Cho Donghae yang tampan ini?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda memasuki rumah mewah itu, dia Cho Donghae, putra kedua keluarga Cho. Karena merasa tak ada yang menjawab, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk masuk dan mengejutkan orang-orang dengan kedatangannya.

BBRRUUGGHH

"auw… appo." Erang sebuah suara, sepertinya itu suara seorang yeoja.

"mianhae… ayo, ku bantu berdiri."

"omo.. siapa kau? Kenapa bisa ada anak SMP dirumahku?" ucap Donghae lebay =="

"A..Aku Lee Sungmin dan aku bukan anak SMP." Ucap Minnie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Dia memang paling sensitive bila ada yang mengatainya anak SMP.

GLEK

"aigoo… neomu kyeopta.." ucap Donghae sambil mencubit pipi Minnie gemas.

"auw.. appo." Ringis Minnie sambil mengusap pipinya, dia tak menyadari kalau gerak-geriknya itu begitu menarik perhatian Donghae. Tangan Donghae sudah terjulur hendak menyentuh pipi Minnie, namun tiba-tiba..

SREET

"kau sudah pulang Donghae-ah?" ucap sebuah suara bass yang begitu ia kenal.

"hyung..?"

.

.

.

.

.

"kau masih ingat memiliki rumah dan keluarga Donghae-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin sambil menarik Sungmin menjauhi Donghae. Dia tahu seberapa playboy-nya dongsaengnya itu. Dan tatapan Donghae kepada Sungmin tadi cukup meyakinkan Kyuhyun, kalau Donghae mempunyai 'maksud' kepada Sungmin. Eh, tapi kenapa dia harus bersusah payah melindungi Sungmin? Memang Sungmin siapanya? Entahlah, dia sendiri bingung.

"ayolah,hyung… sudah dua tahun kita tak bertemu dan sekarang begini sambutanmu kepadaku?" ucap Donghae. Sementara Sungmin?hey, jangan lupakan Sungmin. Dia masih berada disana, memperhatikan obrolan adik-kakak yang terkesan sangat dingin ini.

"Donghae-ya… kau sudah pulang,chagi~?" ucapan seorang wanita paruh baya segera mengintrupsi obrolan kaku antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Sontak Kyuhyun,Sungmin,dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik yang berjalan kearah Donghae.

"umma~ bogoshipo…" ucap Donghae manja kepada ibunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Heechul.

"nado,chagi~ dasar anak nakal! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau tahu umma hampir mati karena tak tahu kabarmu." Ucap Heechul sambil memukul pelan kepala Donghae sementara Donghae hanya nyengir. Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada disitu merasa tak enak telah menyaksikan (?) adegan keluarga itu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin pergi diam-diam mengikutinya.

"umma… bogoshipo.." lirih Sungmin sambil memandang hamparan langit biru di taman belakang rumah keluarga Cho. Ketika melihat adegan Donghae dan ummanya tadi tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada mendiang ummanya. Perlahan air matanya keluar mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin kini berada, ada sesosok pria muda yang tadi mengikutinya, ya, Kyuhyun kini tengah memandang Sungmin dari jauh. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat air mata Sungmin. 'apa sebegitu beratkah beban yang ditanggung oleh gadis itu?' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa dicegah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sungmin dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap orang yang kini berada disampingnya.

"kyuhyun-sshi?" ucap Sungmin. Segera dihapusnya air matanya dengan kasar, dia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah salah satu dari keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Hey, patung es seperti Cho Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum?

"kalau menangis bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Menangislah.. tak perlu malu padaku, anggap saja aku bukan orang yang terlahir ditengah-tengah keluarga Cho." Ucap Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin. Impuls Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kalimat yang cukup panjang dari seorang pangeran es, bahkan kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Tampan. Bathin Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun yang kini ditatap oleh Sungmin hanya bisa salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak. Tatapan yeoja disampingnya ini benar-benar polos dan imut.

DEG DEG DEG

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memerah ditatap seperti itu oleh yeoja kelinci disampingnya ini, ada apa dengan jantungnya ini? Kenapa tak mau berhenti berdetak? Ingatlah Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah calon istri appamu, berarti dia adalah calon ibumu, tanamkan itu baik-baik di otak jeniusmu Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi… gwaenchana? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir sambil memegang dahi Kyuhyun.

DEG DEG DEG

Lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak kompromi, bahkan kali ini debarannya lebih cepat, jelas saja. Kini Sungmin berada begitu dekat dengannya.

GREEP

"nan gwaenchana Sungmin-sshi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sungmin darinya. Sementara Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Ah, lagi-lagi Sungmin memasang wajah aegyo yang bisa membuat pangeran evil kita salah tingkah =="

"ehem, kau tadi kenapa Sungmin-sshi? Sepertinya kau begitu sedih." Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, dia terlihat begitu sedih, Sungmin menangis sekarang! 'argh, pabo kau Kyuhyun. Kau membuatnya sedih lagi' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"mi..mianhae Sungmin-sshi.. bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu sedih. Jeongmal mianhae." Lirih Kyuhyun, perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin dan memeluknya. Sungmin tersentak atas perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri pelukan Kyuhyun begitu hangat dan tentram. Rasanya begitu damai, ia begitu nyaman dipelukan Kyuhyun, sampai tak terasa iapun terlelap. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tak bereaksi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap Sungmin.

"kau tertidur rupanya, apa sebegitu nyamannya pelukanku?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"jadi kau menyukai gadis itu Cho Kyuhyun? Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau menderita dengan menggunakan gadis itu." ucap seseorang sambil menyeringai dan kemudian pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"selamat tidur Sungmin-sshi… aku memang tak tahu seberapa besar masalahmu. Tapi aku tahu kau begitu tertekan, semoga masalahmu cepat terselesaikan." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin tertidur tadi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat Sungmin menuju kamarnya. Wajah gadis itu begitu polos dan tenang ketika tertidur, mau tak mau Kyuhyun jadi betah memandang wajah itu ketika tertidur.

"euunnghh.." lenguhan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari kegiatannya memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Sontak ia bergegas pergi dari kamar Sungmin sebelum yeoja aegyo itu terbangun.

**Skip time :: 2minggu kemudian**

"annyeong, Sungmin-ah~" ucap seorang namja tampan pada Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya Sungmin berniat mencari Kyuhyun, karena selama dia berada di rumah ini. Hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bisa memahaminya. Dia dan Kyuhyun juga jadi semakin dekat semenjak kejadian Sungmin menangis itu. tapi sepertinya namja didepannya ini menghalangi niatnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"oh, annyeong Donghae-sshi." Ucap Sungmin formal. Donghae yang tak terima di panggil menggunakan embel-embel _–sshi _kini cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aigo.. sungmin-ah.. panggil aku Donghae saja jangan pakai embel-embel _–sshi_, arraseo?"

"ne.. donghae-sshi..eh, maksudku Donghae-ah." Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, cepat kemari." Tiba-tiba suara dingin seorang wanita menyela obrolan mereka.

"ne.. heechul ahjumma?" ucap Sungmin takut-takut sambil memandang wajah Heechul ragu-ragu. Heechul kini memandangnya sinis. Sementara Kibum yang berada disamping Heechul, hanya menatap dingin kepadanya.

"jangan panggil kami ahjumma. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi istri dari Siwon. Bersikaplah layaknya seorang istri." Ucap Kibum dingin.

"kau mendapat telepon dari Siwon, cepat angkat sana!" ujar Heechul sedikit membentak.

"n..ne.. heechul-sshi." Dengan gugup, Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan dua yeoja yang menatap sinis padanya. Sepertinya mereka berdua iri dengan Sungmin yang begitu di istimewakan oleh Siwon. Sementara mereka? Mereka merasa hanya di jadikan pajangan oleh seorang Cho Siwon. Karena kini Siwon lebih mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada Sungmin.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pemuda terlihat kaget dengan semua yang didengarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae. Apa benar Sungmin adalah calon istri appanya? Apa benar appanya akan menikahi Sungmin? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahu itu semua kapadanya? Jadi ini jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya kenapa Sungmin bisa tinggal dirumahnya. Donghae sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka. Ternyata sifat mesum appanya kembali lagi. Bahkan sekarang malah ingin menikahi seorang gadis, dan parahnya gadis itu seumuran dengannya. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik dia tak usah pulang saja!

"apa benar kau calon istri appaku?" Tanya Donghae setelah mencegat Sungmin, kini Donghae tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. Benar-benar berbeda dengan tatapannya yang ia berikan pada Sungmin selama ini. Sungmin menatap Donghae takut-takut.

"ne.. donghae-ah.. minggu depan kami akan menikah." Ucap Sungmin terbata, sementara Donghae hanya menunjukan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan dan kemudian pergi tanpa berkata apa pun.

"annyeong, Kyuhyun-sshi.. kau kesini lagi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, seolah hanya dengan bersama Kyuhyun saja dapat membuatnya lupa dari segala masalahnya. Bahkan ia lupa tentang telepon Siwon tadi.

"ne, Sungmin-sshi. Hmm.. aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan appa minggu depan,ya?" Sungmin hampir tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, apa ia tak salah dengar? Suara Kyuhyun terdengar seperti tak rela. Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja, bathin Sungmin.

"ne.. tadi appamu meneleponku. Katanya pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan minggu depan." Lirih Sungmin seraya menundukan kepalanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

"berarti sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ibuku, hehe.. sulit di percaya. Bahkan aku lebih tua darimu." Ujar Kyuhyun bercanda. Hey, bukannya dia tidak sadar kalau Sungmin kini tengah risau, dia sangat sadar itu. Tapi kini Kyuhyun juga merasakan kerisauan Sungmin, dia sendiri bingung ada apa dengannya. Yang mau menikah,kan Sungmin dengan appanya. Kenapa dia yang risau?

"sepertinya kau begitu merestuiku dengan appamu,Kyuhyun-sshi." Lirih Sungmin seraya berusaha tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu hambar, senyum yang membuat hati Kyuhyun begitu pedih melihatnya.

"bukan begitu Sungmin-ah… sejujurnya aku tak rela gadis sebaik dirimu harus menjadi istri dari appaku yang hidung belang itu." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih seraya mengulurkan tangannya mengelus kepala gadis itu. Entah mengapa, sentuhan Kyuhyun selalu sukses membuat hati Sungmin merasa tenang. Sementara itu tak jauh dari mereka lagi-lagi ada yang sedang memata-matai mereka. Pria itu tersenyum sinis sambil memperhatikan Kyumin.

CKRIK *suara kamera gagal =="*

"kau tunggu saja Cho Kyuhyun, akan kubuat kau hancur melalui gadis itu. Kita lihat apa reaksi appa setelah melihat foto ini. Calon istrinya sedang dipeluk oleh anaknya sendiri? Benar-benar judul yang menarik." ucap pria itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae. Kalian pasti tak mengira bukan kalau Cho bungsu ini begitu membenci hyung-nya,kan? Jujur, waktu pertama melihat Sungmin dia cukup tertarik dengan gadis itu, tapi setelah ia tahu kalau Sungmin adalah calon istri appanya rasa tertarik itupun hilang. Dia sangat membenci siapapun yang merebut perhatian appanya dari dia dan ummanya, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia begitu membenci Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun adalah putra sulung yang akan dijadikan penerus oleh appanya kelak. Appanya begitu membanggakan Kyuhyun, itu membuatnya begitu menaruh dendam pada Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatannya membuat Siwon membenci Kyuhyun. Melalui Lee Sungmin.

***other place**

Kini Siwon sedang sibuk dengan proyeknya di Taipei, sebenarnya ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera menikah dengan Lee Sungmin, bahkan dia sudah merencanakan tempat bulan madunya kelak. Jangan lupakan juga, pria tua mesum ini juga sudah memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' saat dirinya menikah dengan Sungmin kelak.

Drrtt…drrt…

Suara ponselnya membuat lamunan kotor Siwon buyar, ingin rasanya ia mengumpat orang yang mengiriminya pesan itu sekarang juga karena telah mengganggu kesenangannya. Namun sepertinya ia berubah pikiran setelah melihat isi MMS itu. Matanya terbelalak, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi amarahnya akan meledak. Bagaimana tidak, di foto itu terpampang foto Kyuhyun tengah memeluk Sungmin. Terlihat cukup mesra, walaupun sebenarnya bukan seperti itulah kenyataannya. Kalian tahu,kan Kyuhyun hanya berusaha menenangkan Sungmin?

"CHO KYUHYUN…! Dasar anak kurang ajar..!" sepertinya Siwon benar-benar terbakar amarah, mungkin kalau seandainya Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya, sudah dikulitinya putranya itu !

"Mr. Park, cepat siapkan pesawat, sekarang juga aku akan pulang ke Seoul." Teriak Siwon kepada asisten pribadinya.

"baik, Tuan."

***cho family's house**

"Lee Sungmin, cepat kau pel seluruh rumah ini. Teman-temanku akan datang sebentar lagi." Perintah Heechul kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, cepat kau sterikakan pakaianku, aku sudah hampir terlambat." Kali ini suara sang snow white yang terdengar. Sungguh, kehidupan Sungmin disini tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pembantu. Padahal begitu banyak pelayan disini, tapi kanapa dia yang harus disuruh-suruh? Tapi sungmin hanya bisa pasrah. Dia harus tahu diri, disini dia hanya menumpang. Lagipula wajar kalau Heechul dan Kibum sangat terlihat tak menerimanya, dia akan merebut Siwon dari mereka berdua.

"cepat selesaikan semua tugasmu, Sungmin-ah..! jangan hanya bermalas-malasan saja, dasar gadis bodoh." Ucap Heechul sadis.

"ne.. Heechul-sshi, mianhae…" sementara itu di lantai dua terlihat Kyuhyun tengah menatap miris kepada Sungmin. Sungguh hatinya begitu sakit melihat penderitaan Sungmin. Ah, andaikan dia tak terlahir di keluarga Cho…

"kau begitu tabah Sungmin-sshi…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke kamarnya.

Kini Siwon telah sampai di Seoul, dilangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru memasuki rumah mewahnya. Rasanya dia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Sungmin-nya.*what? Sungmin-nya? =="* dia ingin segera menyampaikan kabar yang menurutnya sangat membahagiakan. Pernikahannya dengan Sungmin akan dipercepat!

"kau sudah pulang,chagi~?" ucap Heechul sambil memeluk lengan Siwon manja, namun Siwon sama sekali tak memperhatikannya.

"dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan sekeliling rumahnya. Heechul yang merasa dicueki hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. 'lagi-lagi Sungmin' batinnya.

"kumpulkan semua keluarga di ruang keluarga." Ucap Siwon lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Ditempat ini Sungmin, Heechul, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae berkumpul menunggu pengumuman yang akan disampaikan Siwon. Sedari tadi Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuk, tapi sepertinya yang ditatap tak sadar.

"pernikahanku dan Sungmin akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"mwo? Bukankah kata appa seminggu lagi?!" ucap Kyuhyun secara tak sadar, sementara Siwon semakin menatapnya dengan tajam. _'jadi ternyata yang di foto itu benar'._

"ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Siwon sambil tersenyum sinis pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun benar,yeobo. Bukankah katamu seminggu lagi?" Tanya Kibum

"ani.. aku ingin segera menikahi Sungmin sebelum ada yang merebutnya." Ucap Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh arti.

besok adalah hari pernikahan Siwon dan Sungmin, jujur saja Sungmin begitu gelisah dengan pernikahannya besok. Dia tak siap jika harus menikah dengan pria tua itu besok. Jika bunuh diri itu tidak dosa pasti sudah dilakukannya sekarang ==". Kini dia hanya bisa menangis pasrah.

sementara itu di salah satu kamar di rumah keluarga Cho, juga terlihat seorang pemuda tengah uring-uringan. Perkataan serta tatapan appanya tadi begitu membekas padanya. Sepertinya appanya ingin cepat-cepat menikahi Sungmin karena cemburu pada dirinya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pikirannya terus mengarah pada Sungmin, di satu sisi dia begitu ingin menolong Sungmin, tapi di satu sisi dia sadar kalau caranya salah. Tapi…

"arghh, sudahlah. Aku harus melakukan ini. Demi Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

TOK TOK TOK

Diketuknya perlahan pintu kamar Sungmin, takut kalau ada yang melihatnya mengendap ke kamar calon istri appanya.

"Sungmin-sshi, ini aku Kyuhyun. Cepat buka pintunya."

CKLEK

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun menyelinap masuk ke kamar Sungmin. Lagi-lagi hatinya merasa begitu sakit melihat bekas jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. Sekarang dia yakin kalau dia harus melakukan ini.

"ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?"

"aku tahu kau menderita dengan keadaan ini. Jadi Cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan kabur dari sini." Bisik Kyuhyun

"kau mengusirku?" Tanya Sungmin polos, atau pabo?

"aku tak mengusirmu. Kita pergi bersama, aku akan melindungimu. Jadi cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini malam ini juga, arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram bahu Sungmin.

"MWO?"

***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin, WonXMin, HaeXMin, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 3**

"_aku tak mengusirmu. Kita pergi bersama, aku akan melindungimu. Jadi cepat kemasi barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini malam ini juga, arraseo?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram bahu Sungmin._

"_MWO?"_

**Part 3**

"ne, Sungmin-ah, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tahu kau tak menginginkan pernikahan dengan appaku. Kau maukan mendengarkan kata-kataku?" bujuk Kyuhyun tanpa putus asa. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis sepolos Sungmin? Sungmin masih terdiam, tampaknya dia sedikit bimbang dengan ide Kyuhyun ini. Menurutnya ide Kyuhyun ini terlalu gegabah.

"ta..tapi,Kyu.."

"Sungmin-ah, aku mohon kali ini dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu…"

BRRAAKK

Belum sempat Kyuhyun meneruskan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kearah pintu tersebut, seketika tubuh mereka menegang.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan calon istriku,kan?" suara dingin Siwon menyadarkan mereka dari kondisi menegangkan yang kini melanda mereka. Sungmin kini terlihat panik, wajahnya sudah memucat. Apa yang harus dikatakanya? Melihat Sungmin yang begitu pucat, Kyuhyun segera menatap appanya. Pandangan kedua pria itu kini bertemu, sama-sama dingin dan berniat ingin saling menjatuhkan, tak tampak seperti ayah dan anak.

"sekali lagi aku Tanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini Cho Kyuhyun?!" bentak Siwon, kelihatannya Siwon benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan amarahnya kali ini, rasanya dia ingin sekali membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Sementara Kyuhyun yang ditatap sedemikian garang oleh Siwon juga tak mau kalah. Dia membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tatapan evilnya. Tak satupun suara yang terdengar sampai akhirnya…

"Mr. Park…!"

"ne, Tuan Cho." Jawab Mr. Park yang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tuannya.

"cepat kau bawa anak kurang ajar ini ke kamar bawah tanah. Pastikan dia tak akan bisa keluar sampai acara pernikahanku selesai." Titah Siwon kepada abdi setianya.

"baik, Tuan." Jawab Mr. Park sambil menyeret paksa tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya kini telah dikurung dan tak boleh keluar sebelum dia dan Siwon menikah. Sekejap pandangan itu bertemu, entah memang ada kontak batin atau apa dia antara mereka, Sungmin seperti dapat melihat Kyuhyun berkata _'kau tidak perlu cemas, aku pasti akan menolongmu'_ hanya melalui tatapan matanya.

"dan kau Lee Sungmin, jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku, karena aku akan terus mengawasimu. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap jadi milikku, Lee Sungmin~" ancam Siwon sembari mengeluarkan seringai jokernya yang membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketakutan. Seketika perasaan takut itu menghilang seiring dengan keluarnya Siwon dari kamarnya. Namun kini hatinya belum sepenuhnya bisa tenang. Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun disana?

oOoOoOo

Kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyelinap ke kamar Sungmin. Yah, itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak disengaja, kejadian itu sangat disengaja.

_#Flashback_

_Seorang pemuda kini sedang berjalan menuju kekamarnya, dia adalah si bungsu Cho, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Donghae? Pemuda tampan ini baru saja mengambil minum dari dapur, namun tiba-tiba dia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang melintas, buru-buru disembunyikannya tubuhnya dibalik tembok pembatas ruangan tersebut. Pengelihatannya kini semakin jelas, dia melihat sesosok namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah hyungnya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Mau kemana dia? Karena penasaran di ikutinya terus hyungnya itu, secara mengendap-endap tentunya. Seringai tercetak jelas dibibirnya tatkala ia melihat hyungnya itu mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Sepertinya dia tak perlu repot-repot mencari ide untuk menjatuhkan hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun sendirilah yang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Buru-buru dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamar appanya._

"_ada apa Donghae-ah? Kau benar-benar mengganggu tengah malam begini." Ucap Siwon menggerutu._

"_aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah appa menyuruh Kyuhyun hyung menjenguk Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae pura-pura polos. Seketika mata Siwon membelalak._

"_apa maksudmu Donghae?" Tanya Siwon. Donghae tersenyum samar, sepertinya appanya benar-benar marah. Itu berarti rencananya akan berhasil._

"_tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun hyung masuk ke kamar Lee Sungmin. Ku pikir appa yang menyuruhnya kesana." Ujar Donghae tanpa dosa._

"_MWO?! Awas saja kau Cho Kyuhyun." Geram Siwon sembari menghampiri kamar Sungmin, sementara itu Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_#flashback off_

oOoOoOo

"arrgh..! sial… mereka mengurungku. Bagaimana ini?!" umpat seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah di kurung oleh appanya sendiri diruang bawah tanah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Pemuda itu terlihat kacau, sedari tadi ia berusaha mencoba membuka pintu kayu besar itu, segala cara telah dicobanya, mulai dari mendobrak, menendang dan sebagainya. Namun pintu itu tetap tak mau terbuka, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sungmin. Bagaimana cara dia menyelamatkan gadis itu, kalau dia sendiri tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari sini?

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar di kediaman keluarga Cho, seorang gadis meringkuk di pinggir ranjangnya. Kenapa ujian hidupnya ini begitu rumit? Dia benar-benar tak percaya, besok dia akan menikah. Dia benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya malam ini walaupun hanya untuk sekejap. Selain itu wajah Kyuhyun juga selalu terbayang dibenaknya, apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu kepada Kyuhyun? Oh, semoga mereka tak mencelakakan Kyuhyun.

oOoOoOo

Pagi ini Sungmin terlihat begitu mempesona, gaun putih panjang yang membalut tubuhnya, make-up tipis yang natural, semuanya terlihat sempurna diwajah Sungmin yang memang asli cantik. Dia menatap nanar pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gurat kesedihan terlihat begitu jelas diwajah cantiknya. Hari ini, tepat sejam lagi, dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang pria tua beristri dua, Cho Siwon.

"nona Lee… anda sudah siap? Jika sudah, bergegaslah keluar. Tuan besar sudah menunggu anda." Panggilan seorang pelayan menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"ne, ahjumma… sebentar lagi…" ucap Sungmin parau. Buru-buru dibenarkannya penampilannya, dan setelah dirasa cukup sempurna, bergegas dia menuju keluar. Namun belum beberapa lengkah ia meninggalkan meja riasnya, sebuah suara mengejutkannya…

"psst.. Sungmin-ah.." Sungmin tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Rasanya ini tak mungkin, segera di tolehkannya kepalanya kearah balkon kamarnya, apa ini ilusi?

"Sungmin-ah? Kenapa kau diam? Ayo cepat kita pergi sebelum mereka menyadari keberadaanku." Ucap namja itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterpanaannya, ternyata ini bukan ilusi.

"Kyuhyun-ah…?"

"ne, cepat kita pergi sebelum mereka mulai curiga." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"ta.. tapi, bagaimana bisa kau…"

"sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya kenapa aku bisa kabur. Cepatlah Lee Sungmin."

"ba..baiklah.." buru-buru mereka berdua keluar dari rumah itu, mereka kabur melalui tangga yang dipakai Kyuhyun untuk memanjat ke kamar Sungmin. Cukup sulit bagi Sungmin untuk menuruni tangga tersebut, mengingat kini ia memakai gaun pengantin. Tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap agar tak diketahui satpam ataupun bodyguard Siwon. Namun naas, salah seorang satpam melihat mereka keluar diam-diam.

"hey, bukankah itu tuan Kyuhyun dan calon istri tuan Siwon?"

"tangkap mereka…!"

oOoOoOo

Sementara itu…

"dimana Lee Sungmin? Kenapa belum datang juga?" ucap Siwon cemas. Pernikahannya akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, namun Sungmin masih belum menampakan dirinya. Kini Siwon mulai resah, apa yang terjadi dengan calon istrinya itu? Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk terlihat salah seorang bodyguard Siwon yang masuk dengan wajah panik.

"tu..tuan… tuan muda Kyuhyun membawa kabur calon istri anda."

"apa..?! CHO KYUHYUN….! Cepat cari mereka…! Tangkap mereka segera !" teriak Siwon marah, bagaimana mungkin? Putranya sendiri mengacaukan pernikahannya hari ini. Kali ini Siwon benar-benar marah. Tamu undangan sudah mulai berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka, sementara Kibum dan Heechul sibuk menenangkan Siwon.

oOoOoOo

"cepat, Sungmin-ah… mereka mengejar mereka." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Ketika salah seorang satpam menyadari aksi kabur mereka tadi, Kyuhyun langsung panik dan menarik Sungmin berlari.

"hosh..hosh.. bi..bisakah kita berhenti sebentar,Kyu? Aku lelah… kakiku juga sakit." Ucap Sungmin terengah-engah. Mendengar suara lirih Sungmin, mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga merasa tak tega. Jelas saja kakinya sakit, gadis ini berlari menggunakan high heels dan jangan lupakan, gaun pengantinnya yang berat juga membuatnya cukup kewalahan. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan aksi lari-lariannya (?) dan berniat mengajak Sungmin istirahat sebentar. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tak berpihak kepada mereka. Salah seorang pesuruh Siwon memergoki mereka berdua. Tanpa pikir panjang segera di gendongnya Sungmin dan berlari mencari tempat persembunyian. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah gubug yang sepertinya lama tak terpakai, buru-buru dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki gubug tersebut. Setidaknya kini dia dan Sungmin terhindar dari orang suruhan Siwon. Didudukannya Sungmin dengan hati-hati di gubug itu.

"mian,Kyu… aku menyusahkanmu." lirih Sungmin

"kau bicara apa,Min? kau sama sekali tak menyusahkanku. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lama ingin keluar dari rumah itu. Aku benar-benar malu mempunyai appa semesum dia." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sontak kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"kanapa kau tertawa?"

"ani… aku hanya heran, kau tega sekali mengatakan appamu seperti itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tawa Sungmin, ternyata gadis ini benar-benar cantik bila sedang tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat mereka kembali tegang.

"sepertinya tadi aku melihat mereka berlari kearah sini."

"kau yakin?"

"ne, aku sangat yakin." Suara itu, tak salah lagi itu suara orang suruhan Siwon, impuls Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kepelukannya dan mendekapnya erat. Di lindunginya Sungmin berharap orang suruhan Siwon tak melihat mereka.

"mereka tidak ada. Apa gubug ini sudah diperiksa?" perkataan orang itu sontak membuat Sungmin semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun juga semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Sungmin.

DEG

DEG

Detak jantung mereka berpacu cepat, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dalam jarak sedekat ini mereka jadi sama-sama gugup? 'Ah, mungkin aku hanya gugup karena takut ketahuan' batin Kyuhyun.

Hey, sepertinya orang-orang itu tak jadi memeriksa gubug itu. Seketika perasaan mereka menjadi lega. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada Sungmin.

"sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi,Min." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin. Sungmin terpana akan senyum Kyuhyun, yang terbilang jarang di tunjukan oleh namja Cho itu. Seolah terhipnoti, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"kajja.."

"eeh..Kyu…" Sungmin sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"wae,Min?"

"aku tak bisa berjalan… kakiku sakit, sepertinya terkilir." Ucap Sungmin lemah, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tanpa bicara apapun segera digendongnya Sungmin dipunggungnya.

"Kyu~"

"hmm..?"

"mian, lagi-lagi merepotkanmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah.

"sudah kubilang,Min… kau tak merepotkanku. Kau tak perlu sungkan, arra?" jawab Kyuhyun, namun tak ada balasan dari Sungmin.

"Min.. Sungmin-ah~" namun tak ada respon dari Sungmin.

"rupanya kau tertidur…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Tak terasa hampir seharian mereka berpetualang. Malam sudah semakin larut, namun kedua insan ini masih atau lebih tepatnya sang namja masih terus berjalan menyusuri kota ini, mencari tempat yang aman buat mereka berdua. Sungmin yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tenang ketika tertidur.

oOoOoOo

"apa maksudmu tak bisa menemukan mereka?! Hanya mencari dua remaja saja tidak becus. Aku tak peduli, cari mereka sampai dapat! Jangan kembali sampai kalian menemukan mereka kalau perlu suruh polisi untuk melacak keberadaan mereka." Ucap Siwon marah. Keadaan di kediaman keluarga Cho itu benar-benar tegang. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Siwon sudah benar-benar dipermalukan dihadapan tamu hari ini. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tak akan memaafkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"yeoboo tenanglah~" ucap Heechul berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang kini tengah kalut.

"bagaimana bisa tenang Kalau keadaannya begini? Hey, Kibum-ah, seharusnya kau didik anakmu agar tidak kurang ajar seperti itu!" ucap Siwon sarkastik kepada Kibum, sementara sang snow white seperti biasa hanya memasang tampang datar. Tapi bukan dia tak peduli dengan kejadian hari ini, tentu saja dia khawatir. Biar bagimanapun Kyuhyun, putranya terlibat dalam skandal ini. Namun dia tetap berusaha tenang.

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kota. Jujur, dia tak tahu harus kemana, dia tak punya tujuan. Bahkan uangpun, dia hanya bawa sedikit. Mungkin hanya cukup untuk makan hingga besok.

"eungh~" dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin menggeliat dalam gendongannya sepertinya dia sudah bangun.

"Min, kau sudah bangun?"

"ah, mian, Kyu aku ketiduran." Ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah.

"gwaenchana, kau pasti lelah. Eh,Min kau bawa uang?"

"ne.. wae?"

"kita harus menyewa penginapan,Min. kau tak maukan kalau harus tidur dijalanan?"

"Kau benar, Kyu. Aku juga lelah sekali. Tapi aku tak yakin uang kita akan cukup untuk menyewa apartemen" lirih Sungmin dari balik punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun kini menghentikan langkahnya, dihampirinya sebuah bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan mendudukan Sungmin di bangku itu. Sementara ia sendiri sibuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seharian dia harus menggendong Sungmin. Sungmin yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu lelah, kini sibuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar pasti Kyuhyun lelah karena menggendongnya tadi.

"Kyu… mianhae…" lirih Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"minta maaf kenapa,Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"aku benar-benar menyusahkanmu."

"kata siapa? Aku tak merasa susah,kok. Yasudah, ayo kita cari apartemen. Ini sudah malam." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk menggendong Sungmin lagi. Namun…

"tak usah, Kyu… biar aku jalan sendiri saja, sepertinya kakiku sudah tak sakit lagi." Ucap Sungmin tak enak, Kyuhyun tersenyum

"baiklah, kajja." Ucap Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menarik tangan Sungmin lembut.

DEG

oOoOoOo

Siwon kini tengah uring-uringan di meja kerjanya, begitu banyak berkas yang butuh tanda tangannya namun tak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian Kyuhyun membawa kabur Sungmin. Dia tak habis pikir, anak yang dibanggakannya, calon pewarisnya kelak —Cho Kyuhyun—bisa berbuat seperti itu padanya. Yang dia tahu Kyuhyun adalah anak yang dingin dan tak pernah peduli pada orang lain termasuk padanya. Tapi kenapa dengan Sungmin tidak? Apa benar-benar ada sesuatu diantara mereka? Lagi-lagi ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

TOK TOK

Tak lama setelah ketukan di pintu, derit pintu terbuka pun terdengar dan tampaklah sosok seorang namja tampan memasuki ruangan pribadi Cho Siwon.

"ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Siwon dingin tanpa memandang sosok tersebut. Hey, tak pernahkah ia sadar kalau namja dihadapannya ini juga putranya? Darah dagingnya! Ya, sosok itu adalah Donghae. Jujur, hati Donghae terasa tertohok mendengar nada bicara Appa-nya yang begitu dingin. Dari dulu ia merasa begitu iri dengan Kyuhyun, bagaimana tidak? Siwon begitu menyayangi dan membanggakan Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun sekalipun tak pernah peduli dengan itu semua. Sementara dia yang susah payah berusaha mengambil perhatian Siwon, sekalipun tak pernah digubris oleh Siwon. Namun kali ini adalah kesempatannya, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar membuat Siwon marah, tak kan di sia-siakannya kesempatannya kali ini.

"bagaimana kalau aku membantu Appa mencari mereka?" Tawar Donghae, sepertinya usaha Donghae membuahkan hasil. Siwon mendongak dan menatapnya, sepertinya Siwon tertarik dengan tawaran Donghae.

"kau yakin?"

oOoOoOo

"permisi…." Seorang namja kini sedang memasuki sebuah tempat penginapan. Penginapan itu terbilang cukup lumayan, semoga saja biaya sewanya tidak terlalu mahal.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya resepsionis itu ramah.

"apakah masih ada kamar kosong?"

"ah, mian Tuan… kamar di penginapan ini sudah penuh semua…"

oOoOoOo

"bagaimana, Kyu?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk di luar penginapan itu. Yeoja itu Sungmin.

"katanya kamar-kamar disini sudah penuh, Min." ujar Kyuhyun lelah. Mereka sudah berkeliling mencari penginapan maupun apartemen, namun tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

'dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, pasti mereka kawin lari'

Sontak Sungmin mendongak ketika telinganya tak sengaja mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang yang lewat dihadapan mereka. Ah, dia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia masih mengenakan gaun pengantin. Kyuhyun pun sepertinya tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, Sungmin pasti risih dengan tatapan-tatapan meremehkan dari orang-orang yang lewat.

"ayo, Min. kita pergi, pasti masih banyak penginapan diluar sana."

"ne."

oOoOoOo

**Sementara itu diruang kerja Siwon**

"kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon sambil memandang Donghae intens.

"Ne, aku yakin, Appa." Ucap Donghae yakin. Siwon kini berdiri dari kursinya dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Donghae.

"untuk apa aku menyuruhmu? Aku memiliki begitu banyak anak buah dan kalau aku mau aku bisa menyewa detektif untuk melacak mereka. Mengapa aku harus menyuruhmu?" lagi-lagi seringai meremehkan itu terukir di bibir Siwon. Donghae kini megepalkan tangannya marah.

"apa yang akan Appa beri padaku jika aku berhasil membawa mereka kembali lebih dulu?" tantang Donghae. Siwon mengenyitkan dahinya, sepertinya dia baru sadar kalau putranya ini benar-benar serius.

"Appa akan berikan apapun yang kau mau."

oOoOoOo

Kini langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terhenti pada sebuah apartemen kecil dihadapan mereka, bergegas Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk masuk ke apartemen itu.

"permisi…"

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya seorang wanita tua, yang sepertinya pemilik apartemen kecil tersebut. Wanita itu menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"apakah masih ada kamar tersisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"ya, masih ada satu kamar kosong lagi. Kalian berasal darimana?" Tanya wanita tua itu. Sepertinya curiga dengan dua anak muda dihadapannya.

"kami berasal dari Seoul." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Wanita itu lagi-lagi memandangi Sungmin lekat. Ingat, Sungmin masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sadar akan arti tatapan wanita itu. Karena tak tega melihat Sungmin yang begitu lelah akhirnya Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan kebohongan pada wanita tua dihadapannya ini.

"kami baru saja menikah. ketika pulang dari acara pernikahan, kami mengalami kecelakaan dan tersesat disini. Jadi bisakah kau beri kami kunci kamarnya sekarang? Kau lihat, istriku kelelahan." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat meyakinkan, sementara Sungmin disampingnya hanya diam menahan gemuruh di dadanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"apa aku bisa melihat tanda pengenal kalian?" Tanya wanita tua itu lagi,

"apa kau tidak dengar? Kami kecelakaan, kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan barang-barang kami hilang. Jadi, bisa aku minta kuncinya sekarang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada mereka.

"ini. kamarnya nomor 137."

"kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin.

oOoOoOo

KRIEET

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya memandang isi apartemen kecil itu. Tidak terlalu buruk, disana ada satu kamar tidur beserta satu tempat tidur, dapur, dan ruang tamu kecil beserta sofa. yah, setidaknya mereka bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa lama. Diliriknya Sungmin yang kini kelelahan disampingnya.

"kau tidurlah di kamar, Min. biar aku tidur di sofa." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"ani.. biar aku yang tidur di sofa. Kau saja yang tidur di dalam." Tolak Sungmin tak enak. Kyuhyun menghela napas,

"tidak usah, biar aku saja yang tidur disini. Aku tahu kau lelah."

"tapi, Kyu—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Atau kau mau tidur berdua denganku?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kearah Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai seperti itu mau tak mau mengingatkan Sungmin pada senyum mesum Siwon.

"ba..baiklah.. aku tidur didalam. selamat malam." Ucap Sungmin dan buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli melihat kepolosan Sungmin. Segera dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang lelah di sofa, dan tak lama kemudian ia pun terlelap.

oOoOoOo

Seorang wanita paruh baya kini terlihat panik, raut kecemasan sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Bagaimana ia tak cemas kalau putra semata wayangnya kini kabur dari rumah dan parahnya lagi membawa calon istri Siwon pula! Kibum tahu benar bagaimana Siwon jika marah, dia akan tega menghacurkan siapa saja sekalipun putranya sendiri. Ia bergidik ngeri jika mengingat apa yang tak sengaja didengarnya di ruangan Siwon beberapa saat lalu.

#FLASHBACK

_Kibum baru saja kembali dari dapur, namun niatnya terhenti manakala ia mendengar suara beberapa orang didalam ruangan pribadi Siwon. Karena penasaran di dekatinya ruangan itu. Samar-samar didengarnya suara Siwon berbicara dalam nada marah, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pria yang tak asing ditelinga Kibum. Itu suara Donghae, putra Heechul. Ada apa didalam? Tak hanya ada suara mereka berdua, masih ada suara lain, yang Kibum perkirakan ada sekitar 2 orang lagi. Tiba-tiba Kibum tersentak,_

_BRAAKK_

"_Aku tak peduli. Kalian harus bisa menangkap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Baik dalam keadaan hidup ataupun tidak!" suara amarah Siwon terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Seketika Kibum merasakan kakinya melemas. Perasaan takut menderanya, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun._

"_Appa tenang saja. Aku pastikan aku bisa membawa mereka berdua kembali. Tapi Appa harus tepati janji Appa. Turuti semua keinginanku." Kali ini suara Donghae terdengar. Lagi-lagi Kibum tersentak. Ia tak percaya Donghae bekerjasama dengan Siwon. Biar bagaimanapun Donghae juga anaknya, walaupun hanya anak tirinya._

"_baik, sekarang kalian keluar." Buru-buru Kibum pergi dari sana sebelum ketahuan menguping._

oOoOoOo

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Perasaannya begitu nyaman, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Setelah merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul, ia bergegas bangun dan keluar dari kamar. Ia tersenyum manis melihat sesosok namja yang masih asik dengan alam mimpinya, didekatinya namja itu. Tanpa sadar Sungmin kini tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun ketika tidur. Benar-benar polos dan –ehem Tampan. Tanpa sadar tangannya kini terulur mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun, hanya sekedar mengusap. Ia tak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pemuda itu terlalu lelah.

"eungghh…" sontak Sungmin menarik tangannya kembali ketika mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun. Segera di tundukannya wajahnya yang memerah, ia malu jika ketahuan telah memperhatikan Kyuhyun ketika tidur.

"Min… kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Seperti setengah sadar.

"N..ne.. mian aku mengganggu tidurmu." Ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah

"gwaenchana. Memang sudah waktunya aku bangun." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia mengernyit melihat Sungmin masih memakai gaun pengantin. Ia baru ingat kalau mereka belum ganti baju dari kemarin karena ketika kabur, mereka tak sempat membawa apapun. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin merasa tak nyaman dengan gaun itu.

"eh, Min… aku rasa hari ini aku akan keluar dulu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kita sama sekali tak punya uang. Kau tunggu di rumah,ne? dan jangan kemana-mana."

"Tapi, Kyu… aku juga mau bekerja." Protes Sungmin.

"Kau lihat keadaanmu, Min. kau masih mengenakan gaun bodoh itu, kau bahkan tak punya baju ganti. Aku akan cari kerja hari ini, tunggu aku,ne? aku akan bawakan kau pakaian nanti." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

oOoOoOo

"aku berangkat, ya, Min. doakan aku dapat pekerjaan, dan ingat jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, arra?" pesan Kyuhyun ketika ia akan pergi. Sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"Ne, Kyu… hwaiting." Ujar Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan pergi, samar-samar Kyuhyun tersenyum, bukankah mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri sungguhan? 'ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun' bathin Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

oOoOoOo

Sudah berapa banyak tempat yang Kyuhyun masuki, namun tak satupun tempat yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Rasanya ia sudah hampir putus asa, namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah iklan lowongan pekerjaan tertempel disebuah restoran fastfood. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba melamar pekerjaan disana.

"permisi, apakah disini masih membutuhkan pegawai?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap pada seorang pelayan wanita.

"Ya, masih. Kau mau melamar pekerjaan? Ayo ikut aku." Ucap pelayan itu genit. Ya, Harus diakui Kyuhyun memang sangat tampan. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu menuju sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan bos.

TOK TOK

"masuk." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam mempersilahkannnya masuk. Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya seorang wanita duduk dimeja kerjanya.

"kau mau melamar pekerjaan?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne…" wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Seolah terhipnotis, ia terus memandang Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip. Kyuhyun hanya menatap wanita itu bingung.

"Agasshi, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun, membuat wanita itu tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Secepat mungkin ia menguasai dirinya lagi.

"ne.. siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita itu tegas.

"nama saya Cho Kyuhyun."

"baiklah, kau diterima. Kau bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." ujar wanita itu santai.

"jeongmal? Kamsahamnida—"

"Victoria. Namaku Victoria."

oOoOoOo

Sungmin kini mondar mandir khawatir. Ia cemas, kenapa hingga jam segini Kyuhyun belum kembali juga. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya akhirnya kembali. Namun anehnya Kyuhyun tak sendiri. Ia turun dari sebuah mobil mewah, dan dari mobil mewah itu terlihat seorang wanita cantik melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun. Siapa wanita itu?

TOK TOK

Buru-buru Sungmin beranjak, dan membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah cerah. Tangannya penuh dengan bungkusan, segera ia masuk dan melewati Sungmin.

"Min, kau tahu? Hari ini aku dapat pekerjaan disebuah restoran. Lihat, aku bawakan kau pakaian dan juga makanan. Kau pasti laparkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kyu.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin perlahan. Kyuhyun segera menatapnya.

"kau mau tanya apa?"

"hmm…siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?" Tanya Sungmin ragu, ia takut Kyuhyun marah atau tersinggung.

"kau melihatnya? Dia Victoria noona. Dia bosku, tadi ia menawariku pulang bersama. Lumayan menghemat ongkos." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau memanggil bosmu dengan sebutan 'noona'?"

oOoOoOo

**TBC**

**Gomawo buat yang udah RnR di part kemarin.**

**RnR lagi, ya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin –slight WonXMin, HaeXMin, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 4**

****~oOo~

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memilah-milah pakaian untuk Sungmin sesaat. Ia cukup heran mendengar nada bicara Sungmin. Bukan, bukan ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sungmin. Hanya saja ia heran dengan nada bicara Sungmin. Apa Sungmin menyangka bahwa dirinya melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan bosnya itu?

Seketika Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Apa ia telah menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kini hanya diam saja, tak seceria tadi. Ah, Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. bukankah Kyuhyun melakukan ini semua demi dirinya? Kenapa ia malah menyangka Kyuhyun berbuat yang tidak-tidak?

"K-Kyu… _mianhae_, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung. Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. _Jeongmal mianhae_…" lirih Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut menatap Kyuhyun. Tanpa Sungmin sadari sebuah seringai licik muncul disudut bibir Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Ah, rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis saat ini juga, apa Kyuhyun marah padanya?

~oOo~

"Wonnie-_ya_… tak bisakah kau lepaskan saja gadis itu? Untuk apa kau bersusah payah menyuruh orang untuk melacak keberadaannya?" gerutu Heechul kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak peristiwa kaburnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tempo hari, tak sekalipun Siwon memperhatikan keadaan istri-istrinya. Mungkin kalau Kibum tak masalah dengan semua itu, namun dirinya? Menurutnya, Gadis bermarga Lee itu benar-benar mengambil Siwon dari sisinya.

Benarkan? Siwon sama sekali tak menggubris perkataannya, bahkan ia tak yakin Siwon menyadari keberadaannya. Heechul menghentakan kakinya kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

"_Umma… Umma_ kenapa?" Tanya Donghae heran ketika ia melihat Heechul keluar dari ruangan Siwon dengan tampang kusut seperti itu. Sontak Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Donghae. Heechul tersenyum terpaksa, dan menggeleng pelan

"_gwaenchana, Chagi_… sekarang sudah malam, kau tidurlah." Ucap Heechul seraya mengusap pipi putranya lembut dan beranjak pergi.

"Pasti gara-gara _Appa_…" gumam Donghae dan berlalu dari sana.

~oOo~

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidurnya benar-benar tidak nyenyak, sepanjang malam ia hanya memikirkan, apakah Kyuhyun marah padanya. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan membiasakan matanya menerima bias-bias cahaya yang merambat masuk ke mata kelincinya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mengendap keluar kamar.

Didekatinya sofa yang kini tengah ditiduri Kyuhyun perlahan, ia tak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun kemarin sangat lelah. Dipandanginya wajah tampan itu ketika tidur, aneh, rasanya ia tak pernah bosan memandang setiap lekuk wajah _stoic namja_ itu, seolah wajah itu telah menghipnotisnya. Tak sadar, digerakannya tangannya menyusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan tanpa berniat membangunkannya.

"_Mianhae_, Kyu… apa kau marah padaku?" lirih Sungmin sambil terus mengusap wajah Kyuhyun, sesekali disibakkannya rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun, tanpa Sungmin sadari sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sungmin. _Namja_ Cho itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sungmin masih terus saja meneruskan kegiatannya tadi, tiba-tiba…

GREEP

"Hey, apa aku begitu tampan ketika sedang tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Sontak Sungmin kaget dan berniat menarik tangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, namun sayang, tangannya kini tengah di cengkram kuat oleh tangan kekar Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar malu saat ini, bahkan ia tak berani untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja, heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat tingkah Sungmin, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Min, tatap aku. Aku tidak marah padamu, mengenai kejadian kemarin…aku hanya mengerjaimu. Aku tidak benar-benar marah padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun. Seketika Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Jadi Kyu tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut. 'Oh, _God_…kenapa gadis ini bisa begitu mempesona?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, asal kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Tawar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum _evil._

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika aku sedang tidur, heum?" goda Kyuhyun dan menyeringai puas.

BLUUSSHH

"A..aku..aku hanya…" wajah Sungmin semakin memerah.

"Bwahahaha…." Tawa Kyuhyun pun meledak melihat ekspresi gugup Sungmin, sungguh baginya wajah Sungmin benar-benar terlihat lucu. Sungmin yang kesal pun segera beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Min… kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak enak sambil berjalan menyusul Sungmin menuju dapur. Sungmin terlihat menyibukan dirinya dengan bahan-bahan makanan dihadapannya dan tak menanggapi Kyuhyun, merasa tak ditanggapi, Kyuhyun pun berjalan perlahan kearah Sungmin dan…

GREP

Sungmin merasakan sepasang lengan kekar kini melingkar dipinggangnya, ia tahu pasti tangan siapa itu. Dirasakannya darahnya berdesir cepat dan jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

"K-Kyu… apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan… kau tidak lihat aku sedang masak?" Tanya Sungmin gugup seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun kelihatannya usahanya sia-sia.

"_Shireo_! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin.

"_Ne..ne_.. aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kau harus pergi bekerja,kan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa, baiklah aku mandi dulu. _Gomawo_ Minnimi karena sudah mau memaafkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun riang kemudian menyambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

BLUSSH

'dia memanggilku apa tadi? Minnimi?'

~oOo~

Seorang wanita cantik berpenampilan _elegant_ kini melangkah memasuki sebuah apartemen sederhana. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum sekaligus penuh tanya 'untuk apa seorang wanita kaya datang ke apartemen kecil seperti ini?'. wanita itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dihampirinya seorang wanita tua yang diyakininya sebagai pemilik apartemen,

"permisi, bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana apartemen Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya wanita itu pada pemilik apartemen.

"Cho Kyuhyun…ah, apakah maksudmu pasangan pengantin baru yang tinggal di kamar 137?" seketika wanita itu tersentak kaget ketika mendengar ucapan pemilik apartemen. 'pengantin baru?' sekelebat pertanyaan berputar dikepala wanita itu.

"Eh, jadi kamarnya nomor 137? Apa anda yakin itu Cho Kyuhyun yang saya maksud?" Tanya wanita itu Sangsi.

"Seingatku begitu. Eh, kau siapa?" Tanya pemilik apartemen curiga.

"Namaku Victoria Song. Bisa aku ke apartemennya sekarang?"

"Ne, tentu saja Victoria-_sshi_."

~oOo~

"Kyu… cepatlah, makanan sudah siap." Teriak Sungmin sambil menata makanan di meja makan.

TING TONG

Suara bel dari luar seketika menghentikan Sungmin dari kegiatannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Sungmin di meja makan.

"Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Kyuhyun dan beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Namun Sungmin menahannya,

"Biar aku saja. kau makanlah dulu. nanti kau bisa terlambat." Ucap Sungmin kemudian bergegas mendahului Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya. Entah kenapa setiap ucapan Sungmin seperti sebuah perintah baginya. Diapun kembali duduk dan meyantap sarapannya.

"Hmm…_mashita_."

.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang wanita cantik nan _elegant_. Sungmin seperti merasa pernah melihat wanita ini, tapi dimana? Lamunannya terpotong saat wanita itu membungkuk dan mengenalkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Victoria _imnida_." Ucap wanita itu. Seketika Sungmin tersadar, bukankah ini wanita yang kemarin dilihatnya pulang bersama Kyuhyun? Wanita ini bosnya Kyuhyun, lalu untuk apa wanita itu kesini?

"Minnimi, ada siapa?" kehadiran Kyuhyun sontak membuat suasana tegang diantara kedua _yeoja_ ini memudar. Mereka berdua menolehkan pandangan mereka kearah Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Ucap Victoria dengan wajah berseri, sementara Sungmin menampakan wajah tidak sukanya ketika melihat ekspresi Victoria yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Eh, _noona_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini. Jadi kupikir sekalian saja mengajakmu berangkat bersama." Jawab Victoria antusias.

'Kebetulan lewat? Tidak masuk akal!' batin Sungmin kesal. Hey, kenapa Sungmin merasa begitu kesal pada sosok wanita dihadapannya ini? sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia bingung, ia tak tega jika harus menolak ajakan Victoria, biar bagaimanapun Victoria sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemputnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Sedari tadi ia perhatikan Sungmin hanya diam dan memasang wajah cemberut. Merasa Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, akhirnya Victoria berinisiatif untuk menyeret paksa Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… ayo cepat. Kita hampir terlambat." Paksa Victoria. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, seketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Sudahlah, Kyu… lebih baik kau berangkat. Kasihan bosmu sudah menunggumu." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyum terpaksa Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa bersalah,

"Baiklah, aku berangkat,ya, Min. ingat, hati-hatilah di rumah. Jangan pergi sendirian selagi aku tak ada, _arra_?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Victoria kini memandang pasangan dihadapannya ini dengan tatapan kesal. Dia merasa benar-benar tak dianggap.

"Cepatlah, Kyu… kita bisa terlambat." Ucap Victoria tak sabar dan segara menyeret Kyuhyun dari sana.

"_Annyeong,_ Minnie-_ya_…!" teriak Kyuhyun samar-samar namun masih bisa didengar Sungmin.

~oOo~

"Aku harus mulai bergerak sekarang untuk mencari mereka. Tapi aku harus mulai darimana?" gumam Donghae di kamarnya. Sedari tadi ia sibuk menyusun siasat untuk bisa segera menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena sedari tadi ia belum juga menemukan ide untuk mencari 'target'nya tersebut.

"Ah, lebih baik aku pergi berjalan-jalan saja. siapa tahu udara segar dapat membantuku." Gumamnya lagi kemudian segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Donghae-_ya_… mau kemana?" ucapan lembut seorang wanita paruhbaya menghentikan langkah Donghae. Ditatapnya wanita itu dingin. Sungguh ia tak menyukai wanita dihadapannya ini—Kibum. Sama seperti ia tak menyukai Kyuhyun—putra kandung Kibum. Karena menurutnya kedua orang inilah yang merampas semua perhatian Siwon dari ia dan ibunya.

"Hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Donghae dingin. Kibum kini tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu pakailah ini. diluar cuacanya sangat dingin." Ucap Kibum sembari menyodorkan sebuah _sweater_ pada Donghae. Dengan enggan Donghae mengambilnya dan bergegas keluar tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kibum.

~oOo~

Sebuah mobil mewah kini berhenti didepan sebuah restoran _fastfood._ Sedari tadi tak ada perbincangan antara kedua penumpang didalam mobil tersebut. Mereka sama-sama sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Merasa sudah sampai, Kyuhyun buru-buru berniat keluar dari mobil bosnya itu. Namun Victoria menahannya,

"Tunggu Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"_Ne_?"

"Apa benar gadis yang tinggal bersamamu adalah istrimu?"

~oOo~

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu digedor secara paksa mau tak mau membangunkan Youngwoon dari tidurnya. Ya, semenjak Sungmin tak lagi tinggal dengannya, kebiasaannya untuk minum minuman keras kembali lagi. Hidupnya pun semakin tak teratur. Diseretnya langkahnya terseok menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Seketika matanya melebar ketika melihat orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tuan Cho." Gumamnya.

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Siwon beserta _bodyguard_nya segera masuk ke rumah mungil itu dan menggeledah isinya. Youngwoon hanya mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan Siwon.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Tuan Cho?" Tanya Youngwoon tak terima rumahnya digeledah tanpa ijinnya.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak usah pura-pura Youngwoon-_sshi._ Kau tahu pastikan kalau Sungmin kabur dari rumahku. Cepat katakan dimana kau sembunyikan dia?" Tanya Siwon marah.

"A-apa katamu? Sungmin kabur? Astaga putriku… kau berjanji untuk menjaga Sungmin, Siwon-_sshi_. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi begini? Tahu begini tak akan kuserahkan putriku satu-satunya pada b*jingan sepertimu. Dia adalah satu-satunya milikku di dunia ini, Minnie-_ya_…maafkan _Appa_." Teriak Youngwoon kalap. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keberadaan Sungmin saat ini. sementara Siwon segera pergi dari sana diikuti pengawalnya meninggalkan Youngwoon yang sibuk meratapi Sungmin.

~oOo~

"_Oppa_… apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya seorang wanita bernama Seohyun.

"Kyuhyun-_sshi_, bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya rekannya–Sooyoung tak mau kalah

"_Gege_… kau punya waktu malam ini? Ayo, kita makan malam bersama." Ajak seorang wanita China bernama Lou Yi Xiao kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini begitu kewalahan menanggapi wanita-wanita ini, sungguh ia begitu lelah hari ini. pengunjung restoran begitu banyak ditambah dengan pelayan-pelayan wanita di restoran ini yang terus mengganggunya sedari ia datang pagi ini. walaupun ia jengkel namun sebisa mungkin ia tak membentak wanita-wanita ini. ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi godaan-godaan wanita-wanita itu.

"_Oppa_…cepat jawab, kenapa kau hanya tersenyum?"

"_Ya!_ Seohyun-_sshi,_ Yi Xiao-_sshi,_ Sooyoung_-sshi_… apa yang kalian lakukan disini. Cepat kembali bekerja, atau akan kuadukan kelakuan kalian pada direktur agar kalian dipecat." Ucap seorang _namja_ berkepala besar menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari gangguan pelayan-pelayan genit itu. Sontak wanita-wanita itu berhamburan pergi ketika mendengar ancaman dari namja itu.

"Hufft… _gomawo_ Yesung _Hyung_… aku baru sadar, kalau wanita adalah makhluk yang mengerikan." Ucap Kyuhyun pada pria yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu. Yesung hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Cheonmaneyo.._ kembalilah bekerja, kalau mereka berbuat ulah lagi panggil saja aku."

~oOo~

"Ah…aku benar-benar bosan disini. Tapi kata Kyuhyun aku tak boleh kemana-mana… uuh.." ucap Sungmin bermonolog ria.

"Lebih baik aku keluar saja. aku juga ingin cari kerjaan. Kasihan Kyuhyun bekerja sendiri." Putus Sungmin akhirnya dan segera keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh… aku harus cari kerja dimana? Aku benar-benar lelah." Gumam Sungmin sambil duduk di taman dan memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di taman tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat pedagang es krim.

"Es krim. Lebih baik aku beli es krim, aku benar-benar haus. Lagipula sudah lama aku tak makan es krim." Ucap Sungmin riang dan beranjak menghampiri penjual es krim.

.

.

.

.

PRANG

Sebuah kaleng terpental dengan tidak elitnya akibat tendangan seorang _namja,_ wajah pemuda itu terlihat kesal.

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya…" gumam _namja_ itu. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada suatu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Senyum, ah bukan, sebuah seringai tercetak diwajah tampannya.

'_finally, I got you…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

oOoOo

Victoria kini tampak merenung di ruangannya, kejadian beberapa saat lalu ketika ia dan Kyuhyun tiba di depan restoran berputar-putar di otaknya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia harap itu hanya mimpi, namun tampaknya ia harus menerima kenyataan.

**Flashback**

"_Tunggu Kyuhyun-sshi." Kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar dari mobil tersebut._

"_Ne?"_

"_Apa benar gadis yang tinggal bersamamu adalah istrimu?" Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan niatnya untuk segera beranjak dari mobil mewah tersebut. Tampak Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab,_

"_Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian beranjak dari mobil Victoria, meninggalkan Victoria yang terdiam dengan tampang shocknya._

**Flashback Off**

Hingga kini Victoria masih juga merenung. Tak dihiraukannya tugasnya yang menumpuk minta diselesaikan, yang ada dipikirannya hanya pria berwajah _stoic_ yang belum lama ini menjadi pegawai di restorannya. Entah kenapa semenjak pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Apakah pesona lelaki itu begitu kuat? Padahal selama ini ia belum pernah menyukai seorang pria hingga seperti ini, tapi kenapa dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum sebulan dikenalnya ia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini?

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunana Victoria, segera ia memasang wajah sebiasa mungkin kemudian mempersilakan masuk sang pengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah." Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria memasuki ruangan pribadi Victoria. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah pria itu.

"_Oppa_.. ada apa?" Tanya Victoria pada pria dihadapannya ini, pria itu tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada tepat dihadapan Victoria.

"_Ani_.. Vic, sebaiknya kau awasi pegawai-pegawaimu yang wanita. Mereka benar-benar sangat berbahaya." Ucap pria itu kemudian mengambil majalah yang berada di meja Victoria dan membacanya. Victoria hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Berbahaya? Maksud _Oppa_? Ah, aku tahu, pasti gadis-gadis centil itu menggodamu,kan?" ucap Victoria yakin.

"Haha.. tentu saja bukan. Mereka semua tahu aku telah memiliki Wookie. Tidak mungkin mereka menggangguku." Ucap pria yang ternyata adalah Yesung. Perlu diketahui, Yesung dan Victoria sebenarnya adalah sepupu. Mereka di amanatkan oleh kakek mereka untuk mengelola restoran _fastfood_ ini.

"Lalu?" Tanya Victoria bingung, karena seingatnya dulu pegawai-pegawai centil itu selalu mengganggu Yesung. Tapi setelah tahu bahwa Yesung telah menikah, perlahan mereka mundur satu persatu.

"Kau harus tahu, pegawai barumu itu begitu digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis itu. Aku khawatir ia akan merasa terganggu bekerja disini."

"Maksudmu.. Kyuhyun?" Tanya Victoria ragu. Yesung menganggukan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau tenang saja, Cho Kyuhyun sudah menikah." Ucap Victoria nyaris tak terdengar.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. aku mau mengawasi para pegawai. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Yesung kemudian berlalu dari ruangan adik sepupunya itu.

"Sial, kenapa sainganku bisa begitu banyak. Ah, tapi kalau karyawan disini bisa kuatasi dengan mudah. Sainganku sesungguhnya adalah istri Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak peduli, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mendapatkanmu Cho Kyuhyun."

~oOo~

Senyum terukir di bibir Kyuhyun, entah kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri kala memikirkan kejadian di mobil Victoria tadi. Bukan, bukan karena ia suka dengan Victoria. Tapi karena jawaban yang ia berikan pada Victoria bahwa Sungmin adalah istrinyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Seandainya itu semua benar…" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar,

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Tugasku hanyalah melindungi Sungmin, kenapa aku jadi begini?"

PUK

"Kenapa bicara sendiri? Sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi heran dengan tingkah laku autis Kyuhyun. Sontak wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena kepergok Yesung tengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah, _ani hyung_…" melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah gugup, tak ayal Yesung pun tertawa dan kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan,

"Haha.. tak perlu salah tingkah begitu. Apa kau sedang memikirkan istrimu?"

"Istri? _Hyung_, kau—"

"Tentu aku tahu. Jadi… seperti apa gadis beruntung itu? Ah, pasti dia sangat cantik,kan?" Ucap Yesung berniat menggoda Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah.

"Ya, dia tak hanya cantik, tapi juga sangat sempurna. Ah, _shift_ku sudah habis. Aku harus pulang, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika menyadari hari mulai gelap. Sementara itu Yesung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya masih pengantin baru. Baru terpisah sebentar saja sudah kangen." Gumam Yesung.

~oOo~

Buru-buru Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya, entah kenapa perasaannya begitu tak enak. Apa Sungmin sedang dalam masalah? Segera dibukanya pintu apartemennya dan memanggil Sungmin.

"Ming… aku pulang…" namun tak ada jawaban, aneh sekali. Biasanya Sungmin selalu menyambutnya ketika ia baru pulang.

"Ming… kau dimana?" perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tak enak, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu? Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia beranjak dari apartemennya dan mencari Sungmin.

~oOo~

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah kau temukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon pada detektif sewaannya melalui ponsel. Bahkan hingga detik ini pun ia masih tetap berusaha melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dan sepertinya pencariannya ini mulai menemukan titik terang.

"**Saya perkirakan mereka sekarang ada di daerah sekitar Incheon, Tuan… karena beberapa hari yang lalu, saya melihat seorang pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Tuan Kyuhyun. Namun saya belum berani menguntitnya, takut ia sadar dan curiga."** Ujar orang suruhan Siwon tersebut dari sebrang telpon. Senyum mulai terkembang dibibir Siwon.

"Bagus, terus lacak keberadaan mereka. Jangan sampai kehilangan jejak mereka lagi."

~oOo~

Sungmin terus berjalan seorang diri, ia tak sadar hari sudah gelap. Ia benar-benar lupa diri. Ah, semoga saja Kyuhyun tak memarahinya nanti. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat dirasanya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ah, jalan ini begitu gelap dan sepi. Ia mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Di percepatnya langkah kakinya, namun derap langkah yang mengikutinya juga terdengar semakin cepat.

"Kyu… tolong aku…" lirih Sungmin tertahan. Tahu begini, seharusnya ia menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk tak pergi kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombol pria tak dikenal menghadang langkah Sungmin, Sungmin seperti pernah melihat wajah-wajah orang ini. tapi dimana? 'Ah, bukankah mereka para _bodyguard_ Siwon?' batin Sungmin ngeri. Rupanya ia sudah ketahuan, secepat kilat ia berbalik dan berlari. Tentu saja rombongan pria itu tak tinggal diam, mereka mengejar Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar takut saat ini, ia tak ingin tertangkap dan dipaksa menikah lagi dengan Siwon. Ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan menariknya untuk bersembunyi. Orang yang tadi menariknya kini mendekapnya begitu erat untuk menyembunyikan wajah Sungmin. Setelah dirasa aman, pemuda yang tadi menarik Sungmin segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sementara Sungmin masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Hey, itu dia!" tak disangka, ternyata orang suruhan Siwon melihat Sungmin yang kini digandeng oleh pemuda misterius itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kabur. Namun tiba-tiba…

DOR

Satu tembakan peluru dari orang suruhan Siwon tersebut melesat mengenai bahu si pria misterius itu. Tak ayal Sungmin menjerit ngeri melihat hal tersebut. Tak memperdulikan keadaannya yang cukup mengenaskan itu, pria misterius itu masih menarik Sungmin untuk kabur.

~oOo~

**TBC**

~oOo~

**Special thanks to :**

**Sparkyumin, kyumin forever, nikyunmin, adinda . sungmin, bunnyming, tania3424, sora98, dindaR, lovelykyumin, ryeosomnia14, ****kyurin Minnie****, cha, fariny, ****park min rin, chiikyumin****, ****kimimaki****, ****hanifah****, minyu, kyumin21, ****monnom****, Qniee love nest, chikyumin, ****cho Minnie****, ****Audrey musaena, ****magieapril, AYU, ghifariandini, ****cho hyekyung****, margareth pumpkins, guest, vhentea, and all Silent Readers.**

**The Last, **

**.RnR, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin –slight WonXMin, HaeXMin, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 5**

******~oOo~**

Orang-orang suruhan Siwon kini tengah panik, bagaimana tidak? Target yang seharusnya berhasil mereka dapatkan hari ini, kini berhasil kabur. Pasti Siwon akan memotong bayaran mereka.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara ponsel salah seorang orang suruhan Siwon berbunyi, dengan ragu mereka menjawab telepon dari boss mereka.

"**Apa kalian sudah berhasil menangkap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" **seketika para suruhan Siwon itu terdiam dan saling menatap, mereka takut jika mereka menjawab jujur, nasib merekalah taruhannya.

"Hmm… kami hampir mendapatkannya, Tuan. Tadi kami sudah bertemu dengan Nona Sungmin. Anda tunggu saja, Tuan. Mereka pasti tertangkap." Ujar salah seorang pesuruh Siwon.

"**Baiklah, kupegang janji kalian. Jika kalian gagal, kalian tahu apa akibatnya."** Ancam Siwon, kemudian teleponpun terputus.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin masih mengikuti langkah pria yang menolongnya ini. lelaki itu sepertinya terluka cukup parah, langkah pria itu terseok-seok, luka di bahu kanannya semakin mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Tu-Tuan… lebih baik kita istirahat dulu untuk mengobati lukamu, aku rasa kita sudah aman." Ucap Sungmin takut-takut. Sosok yang menolongnya ini benar-benar misterius. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria tersebut segera mendudukan dirinya di tepi jalan, Sungmin pun segera mengambil tempat disamping pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memakai masker diwajahnya. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu?

"Biar kuobati lukamu, Tuan." Ucap Sungmin kemudian dengan perlahan membersihkan luka pria itu dengan saputangannya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, pemuda itu kini tengah memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Siapapun kau… aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Tuan. Berkat kau mereka tak jadi menangkapku. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis. Pemuda itu tampak terpaku memandang wajah Sungmin. Namun sepertinya luka dibahu pemuda itu mulai berdampak sekarang, perlahan pandangan pemuda itu mulai memudar dan seketika kepala pemuda itu mulai terjatuh ke bahu Sungmin.

"Tu..Tuan… kumohon bertahanlah." Ucap Sungmin seraya berusaha memapah pemuda itu.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lemas menuju apartemennya, ia sudah berkeliling mencari Sungmin, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia hanya dapat berharap kini Sungmin sudah berada di apartemen. Namun sepertinya harapannya semu, Sungmin belum pulang. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel, bergegas Kyuhyun membuka pintu berharap kalau itu adalah Sungmin.

"Ming…" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika dilihatnya Sungmin pulang dengan memapah seorang pria.

"Kyu… cepat bantu aku… berat…" lirih Sungmin, tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih tubuh pemuda itu dan membaringkan pemuda itu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Darimana saja kau? Aku pikir kau tak akan kembali kesini." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis. Sungmin sadar dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang marah sekarang. Sungmin bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… _mianhae_… aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir." Lirih Sungmin

"Khawatir? Untuk apa aku khawatir? Bukannya kau bersama pria itu tadi? Jadi untuk apa aku khawatir? Sebaiknya kau urus saja pria asing itu." Ucap Kyuhyun semakin marah, bahkan giginya pun bergemeletuk.

GREP

Melihat Kyuhyun begitu marah, impuls Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Kyu… aku tadi hampir tertangkap oleh orang suruhan ayahmu." Ucap Sungmin sambil terisak.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup cepat ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin. 'ternyata _Appa _masih mengejar kami' batin Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin terisak karena Kyuhyun masih mendiamkannya.

"Kyu_… jebal_… maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini semua karenaku, seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-katamu, bukannya pergi keluar rumah." Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh, perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Sungmin pelan, dan menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sstt… tenanglah, ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau pasti bosan berada sendirian di rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"Hmm… begini saja, lain kali kalau kau merasa bosan, kau datang saja ketempat kerjaku, aku janji setelah pekerjaanku selesai kita akan jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" bujuk Kyuhyun. Sontak Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya gembira

"Tentu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan pria yang tadi dibawa oleh Sungmin. Jujur, ia begitu marah ketika melihat Sungmin pulang membawa pria itu.

"Lalu siapa pemuda yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, rupanya ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya pada pria itu. Eh, tunggu. Cemburu?

Sungmin tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Dia orang yang menolongku ketika aku dikejar oleh orang suruhan Siwon-_sshi_, namun naas pemuda itu terkena tembakan. Karena aku merasa berhutang budi, jadi aku bawa dia kemari." Kyuhyun tampak mengangguk, seketika perasaannya lega. Segera mereka menghampiri pemuda penolong itu di ruang tamu.

**~oOo~**

"Ming… kenapa dia memakai masker,ya? Apa dia buronan? Atau teroris?" tebak Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Aww… _Appo, _Ming." Lirih Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya sebal.

"Makanya jangan asal bicara." Ucap Sungmin.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita buka saja maskernya, aku yakin dia pasti kesulitan bernapas." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan wajahnya." Ucap Sungmin antusias. Sontak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam,

"Apa?" Tanya Sungmin seperti menantang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Sungmin tersenyum,

"Sepertinya dia tampan, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" Balas Sungmin bermaksud bercanda. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memerah,

"Tidak ada yang lebih tampan daripada Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun tak terima. Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau Sungmin mengalah. Bergegas ia beranjak ke dapur.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ke dapur aku juga harus ijin denganmu?" ucap Sungmin kemudian berlalu.

**~oOo~**

"Kyu… kenapa maskernya belum dibuka? Kasihan dia. Pasti sulit bernapas." Ucap Sungmin sekembalinya dari dapur dan membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk bersih.

"_Ne..ne_.. baiklah, akan kubuka." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit malas, lihatlah, baru sebentar saja pemuda ini berada disini, perhatian Sungmin sudah beralih ke pemuda asing ini. benar-benar menyebalkan.

Perlahan dibukanya perlahan masker yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu,

"Astaga… tidak mungkin…" lirih Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Karena melihat wajah kaget Kyuhyun mau tak mau Sungmin pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu. Sontak Sungmin tak kalah kaget setelah melihat wajah itu,

"_Omo_, tidak mungkin…"

"Do—Donghae?"

**~oOo~**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata sosok yang menolongnya tadi adalah Donghae. Dan sekarang sosok itu kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Tak hanya Sungmin yang kaget, Kyuhyun pun tak kalah kaget. Sempat ia berpikir, apa ini semua terencana? Bagaimana mungkin dalam satu hari mereka—Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa di temukan oleh keluarga Kyuhyun? Pertama orang suruhan Siwon, dan sekarang Donghae.

"K-Kyu… bagaimana mungkin Donghae tahu kita tinggal di wilayah sini?" Tanya Sungmin gugup sambil memandang Donghae yang kini tengah pingsan.

"Entahlah, Min… perasaanku jadi tidak tenang. Tadi orang suruhan _Appa _menemukanmu, dan sekarang Donghae tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kita. Apa kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Min?" ucap Kyuhyun hati-hati, sontak Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia benar-benar merasa tak enak dengan Kyuhyun, demi menolongnya, Kyuhyun jadi ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya.

"Tak usah, Kyu… jika kita pergi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan lain, Kyu…"

"Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana jika ketika aku sedang kerja, tiba-tiba saja orang suruhan _Appa_ datang kemari. Atau lebih buruknya lagi, ternyata Donghae juga punya maksud buruk padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun was-was sambil melirik kearah Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun,

"Tenanglah, Kyu… aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. aku akan hati-hati." Rasa lega seketika meresap di hati Kyuhyun ketika melihat senyum tulus Sungmin,

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kita urus Donghae dulu. aku akan membersihkan lukanya." Ucap Sungmin dan hendak membuka jaket dan kaos Donghae, melihat hal itu buru-buru Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin,

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja. kau pergilah tidur."

"Tapi, Kyu…"

"Kau sudah tak mau mendengar kata-kataku lagi." Akhirnya dengan wajah cemberut, Sungmin menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengobati luka Donghae.

**~oOo~**

Sepasang mata indah itu mengerjap kala di rasakannya sinar matahari menembus matanya, sungguh mengganggu tidurnya. Di gerakannya tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, seketika ia meringis,

"Arggh… ada apa dengan bahuku? Kenapa sakit begini. Dan ini dimana?" gumam pemuda yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu. Di tatapnya dengan seksama ruangan tempatnya tidur ini, seketika matanya tak sengaja menatap sosok lain yang juga tengah tidur tak jauh darinya. Di pandanganya lekat sosok itu.

"Ah, ternyata ini apartemenmu, _Hyung_…" gumamnya, seringai tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Segera ia bangun dan berjalan menyusuri setiap sudut apartemen sederhana itu, tiba-tiba saja indra penciumannya menangkap aroma yang begitu sedap, sepertinya dari arah dapur.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Donghae mlihat seorang gadis tengah sibuk dengan masakannya, bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ehhm…" deheman Donghae sontak mengagetkan Sungmin, reflex ia berbalik dan mendapti Donghae kini sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bagun, Hae? Bagaimana bahumu? Apa masih sakit?" ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum kaku kearah Donghae. Namun sayangnya yang ditanya hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi datar. Sedikit canggung, Sungmin menghampiri Donghae.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengganti perbanmu." Ucap Sungmin kemudian dengan cekatan membuka perban Donghae dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sementara itu kini Donghae tengah menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Donghae pada Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_… aku bingung harus membawamu kemana. Aku ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit tapi aku tak mempunyai uang. Jadi aku membawamu kemari. _Gomawo_ karena telah menolongku kemarin" Ucap Sungmin perlahan.

"Tak masalah" mendadak suasana menjadi senyap kembali, Sungmin sibuk dengan perbannya sementara Donghae sibuk menatap Sungmin yang tak sadar tengah di perhatikan.

"Ming…apa kau melihat pakaian kerja—" seketika ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sungmin tengah sibuk mengganti perban Donghae. Bukan, bukan karena perhatian Sungmin pada Donghae yang membuatnya kesal. Tapi tatapan Donghae pada Sungminlah yang membuatnya sedikit jengah.

"Kyu… kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu." Ucap Sungmin ketika selesai mengganti perban Donghae.

"Eeh… apa kau sudah baikan, Hae?" ucap Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

"_Ne,_ sudah lebih baik, _Hyung…_"

**~oOo~**

"Ming… aku berangkat kerja dulu. berhati-hatilah, jika kau merasa dalam keadaan bahaya cepatlah pergi dan temui aku. _Arra_ ?" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. Sedikit berat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di apartemen, apalagi setelah kejadian semalam saat orang-orang suruhan Siwon menemukan Sungmin.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali melakukan rutinitas hariannya, yaitu membereskan rumah.

"Apa Kyuhyun _Hyung_ sedang pergi?" Tanya Donghae, hampir saja Sungmin lupa kalau ia tak sendiri disini.

"Ah, _ne_… dia sedang bekerja. Apa ada yang kau perlukan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"_Ani_… bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membereskan rumah saja? apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tawar Donghae. Sungmin kini tersenyum, senyumnya sudah tak sekaku tadi pagi. Sesaat Donghae terdiam menatap senyum itu.

'Ah, apa-apaan ini. kenapa senyumnya bisa begitu indah? Tenangkan dirimu, Hae. Ingat tujuanmu' bathin Donghae.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja Donghae-_sshi_. Tubuhmu masih lemah, kalau butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan."

**~oOo~**

"_Annyeong, Oppa_… kau semakin tampan…"

"_Oppa_, bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?"

Lagi-lagi sambutan berlebihan dari para pegawai wanita di restoran ini menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan fans-fans fanatiknya disini. Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Pagi, _Hyung_…" sapa Kyuhyun ketika dilihatnya Yesung tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik yang tak di kenalnya.

"Ah, pagi, Kyu… perkenalkan ini Wookie. Istriku." Ucap Yesung sambil melirik wanita di sebelahnya.

"_Annyeong, Noona_… Kyuhyun _imnida_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Wookie _imnida._ Kau karyawan baru disini?" Tanya Wookie.

"_Ne, Noona_. Eh, _Hyung, Noona_ aku permisi dulu."

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja, Kyu."

**~oOo~**

Victoria kini tengah mengawasi kerja para pegawainya, namun sebenarnya bukanlah seluruh pegawai yang di awasinya. Matanya kini tertuju pada salah seorang pegawainya yang tengah sibuk melayani pesanan.

'Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu?' Gumam Victoria.

PUK

Sentuhan di pundaknya membuat Victoria tersadar dari lamunannya, di tolehkannya kepalanya pada orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

"_Oppa…_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yesung

"Ah… aku sedang mengawasi para pegawai." Jawab Victoria gugup.

"Bukannya itu tugasku?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tadikan kau sedang mengantar Wookie _Eonni,_ jadi aku menggantikanmu." Sangkal Victoria.

"Hmm… Vic, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yesung misterius. Seketika Victoria mengernyit heran. Apa yang sedang di bicarakan sepupunya ini?

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu siapa maksudku, Vic. Sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya mentapnya saja. sebaiknya kau melupakannya, Vic. Dia telah memiliki istri. Dan kelihatannya dia begitu mencintai istrinya. Jangan rusak rumah tangga orang lain." Nasihat Yesung panjang lebar. Seketika Victoria mendelik, menatap Yesung tak suka.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau menyukainya? Aku tak peduli dia telah memiliki istri atau tidak! Aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Kau tak berhak mengaturku." Ucap Victoria sengit kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kau tak berubah, Vic…" gumam Yesung.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Victoria, jujur ia bingung kenapa ia bisa di panggil ke ruangan boss. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan ketika sedang bekerja. Di ketuknya perlahan pintu ruangan Victoria.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Segera Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut, dilihatnya Victoria tengah menatapnya tajam. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? perlahan Victoria berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bingung, kini hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Victoria segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan meneggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, menghirup wangi maskulin _namja _Cho tersebut. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kaku, sungguh ia kaget dengan kelakuan Victoria.

"_No..Noona_… apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mohon lepas, aku tak mau orang salah paham melihat kita seperti ini." lirih Kyuhyun ketika kesadarannya telah kembali. Di dorongnya tubuh Victoria perlahan agar menjauh darinya.

"Kyu… jadilah kekasihku."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, _ani_ mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu sedikit untukku?" lirih Victoria. Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pernyataan Victoria tersebut, apa maksud wanita ini tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Melihat Kyuhyun tak meresponnya, perlahan tapi pasti Victoria mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun, berniat menciumnya.

5cm

3cm

1cm

"_Mianhae, Noona_… aku benar-benar tidak bisa, _mianhae_…" ucap Kyuhyun sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari Victoria. Penolakan Kyuhyun benar-benar pukulan telak bagi Victoria. Ia tak menyangka sesakit ini rasanya.

"Apa karena istrimu?" Tanya Victoria tercekat.

"_Mianhae, Noona_…" lirih Kyuhyun merasa tak enak. Ia tak menyangka atasannya ini menyimpan perasaan padanya.

**~oOo~**

"Semua tugas rumah sudah selesai, lebih baik aku pergi belanja saja untuk makan malam." Gumam Sungmin, seketika ia teringat pada Donghae yang kini sedang istirahat, di hampirinya pemuda tampan itu,

"Ehh, Donghae-_sshi._ Aku ingin ke supermarket membeli bahan untuk makan malam kita. Kau mau ku masakan apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin. Sejenak Donghae nampak berpikir,

"Terserah kau saja. aku akan makan apa yang kau masak." Jawab Donghae akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. beristirahatlah."

**~oOo~**

Sungmin berjalan riang sambil membawa belanjaannya, seketika pandangannya terhenti saat di lihatnya restoran di sebarang jalan. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya,

"Lebih baik aku mampir melihat Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin kemudian menghampiri restoran yang di yakininya sebagai tempat kerja Kyuhyun itu.

**~oOo~**

Sedikit ragu Sungmin memasuki restoran itu, matanya berkeliling mencari sosok Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi senyum terkembang di bibir Sungmin ketika dilihatnya seorang pria tengah duduk seorang diri di sudut restoran itu. Sepertinya ia datang disaat yang tepat, ini jam istirahat. Dihampirinya sosok yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Permisi… boleh aku memesan sesuatu?" sontak Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, senyum terukir diwajah tampan itu kala dilihatnya Sungmin sedang tersenyum memandang kearahnya.

"Tentu, kau ingin memesan apa tuan putri? Bagaimana kalau kusarankan kau memesan pelayan tampan ini saja?" ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, kemudian ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar kemari, Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"_Ne_, aku habis belanja tadi. Apa tak boleh aku kesini?" Tanya Sungmin bercanda.

"Bicara apa kau ini? justru aku sangat senang kau disini."

"Ehem…" sontak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ketika mereka dengar suara seseorang berdehem kearah mereka.

"Yesung _Hyung_… ah, Ming kenalkan ini Yesung _Hyung_. Dan _Hyung_, ini Sungmin." Sungmin dan Yesung saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Apa dia orangnya?" Tanya Yesung menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu maksud Yesung hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara Sungmin yang bingung, kini hanya bisa diam.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati waktu berdua kalian. Aku tinggal dulu." ucap Yesung sambil berlalu. " Kau benar-benar hebat memilih istri. Dia sangat cantik." Bisik Yesung sebelum benar-benar pergi, sontak wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah.

"Eh, Ming… aku ambilkan minum dulu, ya?" tawar Kyuhyun,

"Baiklah."

**~oOo~**

"Istrimu datang kemari?" sontak Kyuhyun membalikan badannya ketika dilihatnya Victoria datang. Victoria berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk membuatkan minuman untuk Sungmin.

"Hmm… _Ne,_ kau melihatnya, _Noona_?"

**~oOo~**

"Kyuhyun kemana,sih? Lama sekali, aku kan harus pulang. Lebih baik ku susul saja sekalian pamit." Gumam Sungmin dan berjalan menuju tuangan yang tadi di masuki Kyuhyun. Seketika mata Sungmin melebar, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun kini tengah memeluk seorang wanita, ia tahu wanita itu. Bukankah itu boss Kyuhyun? Bathinnya. Diam-diam Sungmin pergi dari sana. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Lebih baik ia pergi tanpa pamit.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang…" ucap Sungmin lesu kemudian melangkah ke dapur, Donghae yang bingung melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tak seperti biasa hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

'Ada apa dengan gadis itu?' bathin Donghae. Di ikutinya Sungmin ke dapur. Dipandangnya Sungmin yang kini sibuk memotong sayuran.

"Aww… _appo_." Ringis Sungmin pelan, rupanya tangannya terkena pisau. Donghae yang melihat kejadian itu secara reflex menghampiri Sungmin dan meraih jari Sungmin. Tanpa pikir panjang, dikulumnya jari Sungmin untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Daritadi aku melihatmu memotong sayuran sambil melamun." Tanya Donghae ketika sudah melepaskan kulumannya pada jari Sungmin. Samar-samar dilihatnya mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin memeluk Donghae dan menangis hebat. Donghae yang tak menyangka akan di peluk pun hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali mengusap kepala Sungmin.

DEG DEG

Ah, Donghae benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menenangkan Sungmin, namun disisi lain ia juga harus menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Perlahan tangis Sungmin mereda. 'Sepertinya sudah berhenti' batin Donghae.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara bass itu sontak membuat Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae. Sementara Kyuhyun kini memandang tajam kearah HaeMin. Karena merasa tak enak, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua orang itu berdua saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kepergian Donghae, nada suaranya terkesan begitu dingin. Sungmin sedikit takut mendengarnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin singkat dan tak kalah dingin.

"Apa berpelukan itu dinamakan bukan apa-apa? Kenapa tadi kau pulang tanpa pamit?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntut sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Ah, _mian_ aku pulang tanpa pamit, aku tak tega jika harus mengganggu kau dengan bossmu atau harus kubilang kekasihmu itu. Jadi aku pulang duluan." Jawab Sungmin sinis. Sontak Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Apa Sungmin melihatnya dengan Victoria tadi?

"I..itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan… aku dan Vic _Noona_ tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya…"

"Hanya sedang memeluknya, atau lebih tepatnya bermesraan." Potong Sungmin kemudian hendak pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, tak terpikirkan oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangannya dan dengan gerakan kilat bibir Kyuhyun sudah mendarat di bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, Kyuhyun menciumnya? Seketika tubuhnya terasa kaku. Karena merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai berani. di gerakannya bibirnya menyapu bibir Sungmin. Di lumatnya perlahan bibir manis itu menyesapnya penuh perasaan seakan takut melukainya. Perlahan mata Sungmin pun ikut terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun dibibirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin dan memandang Sungmin lembut.

"Kau tahu, aku cemburu melihatmu memeluk Donghae tadi. Aku tahu kau juga cemburu melihatku memeluk Vic _Noona_ tadi. Tapi itu benar-benar tak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Aku akui aku hanya mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Perlahan wajah Sungmin memerah,

"A..aku tidak cemburu. Apa maksudmu." Elak Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

"Mengakulah, kau pasti cemburukan? Karena kau mencintaiku. Iya,kan?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Aku tidak cem..hmmppffth.." ucapa Sungmin terpotong ketika tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun kembali manyambar bibir manis itu sekali lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ketagihan dengan bibir Sungmin. Tanpa mereka sadari tak jauh dari tempat mereka bicara ada seseorang yang menatap tajam kearah mereka. Tangannya terkepal erat memperhatikan adegan sepasang kekasih itu.

**~oOo~**

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**Special thanks to :**

**Sora98****, kyuna Minnie, adammie's girlfriend, ****margareth pumpkins****, ****park min rin****, dreanie, ****adinda . sungmin****, ****kyurin Minnie****, ****kimimaki****, ****monnom****, fariny, ****guest****, and 3840 viewers gelap yang belum menampakan diri aka siders XD.**

**The last,**

**Silakan di klik kotak REVIEW-nya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin –slight WonXMin, HaeXMin, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 6**

******~oOo~**

Pagi ini suasana di apartemen Kyumin agak berbeda dari biasanya, entah kenapa sejak kejadian di dapur kemarin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jadi terlihat lebih malu-malu. Terkadang mereka saling mencuri pandang, dan ketika kedua iris mata itu saling bertemu rona kemerahan samar-samar muncul di pipi mereka. Tak jarang juga mereka saling melempar senyum, senyum yang punya sejuta arti bagi keduanya. Begitu pula dengan kejadian di meja makan pagi ini. tiga orang itu tampak sedang melakukan ritual sarapan mereka, dan lagi-lagi hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi-lagi saling curi pandang satu sama lain tak jarang mereka juga tersenyum. Hey, apa mereka tak lihat ada Donghae disana? Sungguh, Donghae merasa muak dengan adegan drama picisan di hadapannya ini. entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu marah ketika melihat tatapan Kyuhyun ke Sungmin begitu pula sebaliknya.

BRAK

"Aku selesai." Ucap Donghae singkat sambil membanting sendoknya dan bergegas pergi dari meja makan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini telah bertatapan bingung.

"Hm, Kyu… cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Kau harus bekerja." Ujar Sungmin pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya, sungguh raut wajah Sungmin yang malu-malu ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

**~oOo~**

"Apa-apaan mereka? Bermesraan dan saling melemparkan tatapan menjijikan begitu, apa mereka tak ingat kalau aku masih berada disana?!" sungut Donghae sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Setelah kejadian di meja makan tadi, Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Moodnya benar-benar kacau pagi ini. ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, kenapa setiap melihat moment Kyumin selalu membuatnya begini? Kenapa setiap dekat dengan Sungmin ia selalu berdebar? Terutama ketika Sungmin memeluknya kemarin. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat.

"Arrggh…" Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

**~oOo~**

Kini Kyuhyun telah bersiap berangkat kerja, seperti biasa Sungmin selalu mengantar Kyuhyun hingga depan pintu.

"Hmm… hati-hati, Kyu, selamat bekerja." Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin.

CHU~

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir plump Sungmin, Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Kyuhyun mulai menjilat permukaan bibirnya. Tubuhnya saat ini terasa kaku, perlahan Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sungmin, ia tak ingin sampai terjadi hal-hal yang melebihi batas. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sungmin menambah kesan manis padanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa begitu beruntung saat ini.

"Hey, Ming… tatap aku? Apa kau malu padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap bibir Sungmin yang sedikit basah.

"Biasakanlah, _Chagi_… mulai sekarang, setiap pagi kau harus memberikan _morning kiss_ padaku. Karena aku kekasihmu." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyeringai jahil, membuat Sungmin semakin merona.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat. Hati-hatilah di rumah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Kau juga, hati-hatilah." Balas Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang."

"Kau sudah pulang, Donghae-_sshi_. Kau darimana saja, sih? Lukamu, kan belum sembuh total, seharusnya kau istirahat dan jangan kemana-mana. Kemarilah, ku ganti perbanmu" Omel Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Donghae berjalan lemas memasuki apartemen mungilnya. Sementara Sungmin sibuk mengomelinya sambil mengganti perbannya, Donghae malah sibuk memperhatikan wajah Sungmin. Hatinya berdesir aneh saat ini, gadis ini begitu perhatian padanya. Perhatian. Ya, satu hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan, yaitu perhatian kini ia dapat dari Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin ketika disadarinya Donghae tak mendengarkan ocehannya dan malah menatapnya dalam.

"_A-ani_… siapa yang menatapmu? Aku hanya melamun tadi." Ujar Donghae sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin pergi belanja bahan makanan, kau di rumah saja,ya? Atau kau ingin titip sesuatu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membereskan bekas perban Donghae. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Terimakasih." Jawab Donghae Singkat, sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang berlalu dari hadapannya.

**~oOo~**

Victoria tampak sedang gusar, sedari tadi ia sibuk memikirkan cara agar bisa memiliki Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar terobsesi akan sosok tampan _namja_ Cho itu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku selidiki saja rumah tangga mereka. Siapa tahu ada celah untuk memisahkan mereka." Gumam Victoria.

"Lebih baik aku ke apartemennya." Ucap Victoria final, dan segera beranjak menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

"Hey, Kyu… sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau terlihat begitu bersemangat. Sepertinya kau sedang senang, atau kau rajin karena ingin dapat bonus gaji?" kelakar Yesung saat jam istirahat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Ahh… aku tahu. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan istrimu,kan? Ada apa? Apa kau berhasil menghamilinya?" ucap Yesung seenaknya, sementara Kyuhyun wajahnya mulai memerah,

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Hyung_? Tentu saja tidak." Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah yang memerah. 'menghamili apanya? Bisa menciumnya saja sudah sukur' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha… yasudah, jam istirahat hampir habis. Kembalilah bekerja."

**~oOo~**

Saat ini Victoria telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, di ketuknya perlahan apartemen itu, tak lama kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Victoria mengernyitkan dahinya heran, siapa pemuda di hadapannya ini? kenapa ia tinggal di apartemen Kyuhyun?

"Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Donghae gusar. Ia benar-benar tak suka jika istirahatnya di ganggu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau yang siapa? Ini bukannya apartemen Kyuhyun?" ucap Victoria.

"_Hyung_ku sedang bekerja. Kembali saja nanti." Ucap Donghae tak peduli dan berniat menutup pintu tersebut namun niatnya terhenti saat kaki jenjang Victoria menahan pintu tersebut.

"Tunggu. Kyuhyun itu _Hyung_mu? Ah, tak apa jika Kyuhyun tak ada. Tapi apakah istrinya ada?" Tanya Victoria lagi. Sejenak Donghae tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Victoria.

"Istri? Apa maksudmu? Kyuhyun belum menikah." Ucapan Donghae serasa seperti petir di siang hari bagi Victoria. Kyuhyun belum menikah? Lalu gadis yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun itu?

"Kau yakin? Ah, maksudku, lalu gadis yang sering bersama Kyuhyun dan juga tinggal disini itu siapa? Bukankah dia istri Kyuhyun?" Tanya Victoria tak yakin. Sejenak Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berpikir.

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?" seketika Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat. 'apa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengaku pada orang-orang kalau mereka suami-istri?'

"Kau. Pergilah dari sini. Kau terlalu mengganggu." Ucap Donghae dingin, kemudian membanting pintu tepat di hadapan Victoria.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Kakak-adik sama saja. tampan tapi dingin. Kalau begini lebih baik aku selidiki sendiri." Sungut Victoria kemudian segera menelepon seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Pak Jung. Aku minta kau selidiki siapa Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin secepatnya."

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun pulang lebih awal hari ini, hari ini pengunjung restoran tak sepadat biasanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki saja. sesaat matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya. Didekatinya sosok _yeoja_ tersebut, sepertinya _yeoja_ itu tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, segera Kyuhyun merangkul sosok tersebut.

"Darimana saja kau, _chagi-ya_~?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, sontak yeoja yang ternyata Sungmin itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyuh dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku tadi membeli bahan makanan untuk kita. Sekalian jalan-jalan sore." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Sungguh tatapan Sungmin begitu polos hingga membuat Kyuhyun begitu gemas melihatnya.

CHUP

Dikecupnya singkat bibir pink itu, hingga membuat sang pemilik _blushing._

"Kyuu~" lirih Sungmin malu yang terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan manis yang terdengar indah di telinga Kyuhyun. "_Ne, chagi?_ Kau mau lagi?"

Nyut~

"Aww, kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku, _chagi-ya~_" rengek Kyuhyun manja. "Kau mesum." Ucap Sungmin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali menyusul Sungmin dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin sambil sesekali menggodanya.

"Apa benar info yang diberi Pak Jung? Mereka bukan suami-istri tapi mesra sekali… apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" gumam Victoria di mobilnya sambil memperhatikan pasangan Kyumin yang sedang asik bercanda.

**#flashback**

"_Nona, saya sudah menemukan beberapa informasi mengenai Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra sulung Cho Siwon, pemilik perusahaan Cho Corp. beberapa waktu lalu, Cho Kyuhyun membawa kabur Lee Sungmin dari acara pernikahan Cho Siwon dan Lee Sungmin." Victoria tersentak mendengar penuturan orang suruhannya itu._

"_Pernikahan Cho Siwon dan Lee Sungmin? Jadi, maksudmu Lee Sungmin adalah calon istri Cho Siwon?" Tanya Victoria tak percaya._

"_Tepat." Jawab Pak Jung singkat._

"_Hmm… menarik. Aku akan mendapatkanmu Cho Kyuhyun." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah angkuh Victoria._

**#flashback end**

"Sepertinya ini hari terakhir kalian bersama, sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke suamimu Lee Sungmin. Dan aku akan mendapatkanmu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Victoria kemudian bergegas melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kediaman keluarga Cho.

**~oOo~**

"_Chagi-ya… mianhae_… jangan marah lagi, _ne_~" bujuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau di balik sikap Sungmin yang selama ini selalu terlihat dewasa tersimpan jiwa kekanakan yang sangat menggemaskan menurut seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kami pulang." Ucap Sungmin dan tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengekorinya.

"_Hyung_, tadi ada seorang gadis kaya berpenampilan menor yang mencarimu." Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak bingung, "_Nugu?_" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tak tahu namanya. Sepertinya dia orang China." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Victoria?" desis Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud seketika memasang wajah dinginnya. Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang depan sambil bersungut tak jelas. Ketika Kyuhyun berniat mengejarnya, cepat-cepat Donghae menahannya.

"Tunggu, _Hyung._ Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara apa? Katakan saja."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau kau dan Sungmin suami-istri?" Tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya saja. dengan status seperti itu setidaknya orang-orang tak beranggapan macam-macam padanya karena telah tinggal satu atap dengan pria." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu menyusul Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap menuju kearah Sungmin yang kini sedang termenung di jendela kamarnya. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba segera didekapnya tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang dan menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, Cho." Berontak Sungmin. Namun bukannya melepaskan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu hingga gadis itu tenang.

"Kau kenapa, hmm? Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Namun Sungmin hanya diam, merasa tak ditanggapi, Kyuhyun kembali mendesak Sungmin,

"Hey, jawab aku. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ck, lepaskan aku. Kau urusi saja sana boss mu yang cantik itu." Ucap Sungmin sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat disadarinya Sungmin sedang cemburu. Diraihnya lagi gadis itu ke pelukannya.

"Lepas."

"_Shireo._ Kau cemburu,kan? _Aigoo… yeojachinguku_ ini ternyata sangat cemburuan." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkikik melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah.

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku tak cemburu."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Kubilang aku tak—" sekali lagi, Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin menggunakan bibirnya. Terbukti, cara ini paling ampuh untuk membuat Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian dan perlahan melepaskannya.

"Kau cemburu." Kali ini tak ada bantahan dari Sungmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam ciuman—yang bisa di bilang kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih lama. Kali ini Kyuhyun bahkan lebih berani, tak cukup hanya melumat bibir plump itu, kini ia mulai menggigit pelan bibir itu, "Euunnghh~" satu lenguhan lolos dari bibir Sungmin, segera Kyuhyun melesatkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Sungmin mengajak lidah Sungmin ikut bermain, tanpa sadar Sungmin mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memutuskan mereka untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Setelah cukup mengambil nafas, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sungmin, menghisapnya dan mengigitnya kecil hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di leher putih tersebut, "Eungh~ Kyuuh~" lagi-lagi desahan Sungmin keluar, namun tak ada sedikitpun niat dari Kyuhyun untuk menghentikannya. Namun tiba-tiba…

TOK TOK TOK

Refleks, Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, dan merapikan kembali penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, Kyuhyun tampak tak suka kegiatannya telah di ganggu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat keluar, Kyu. Sudah jam makan malam dan aku belum memasak." Ucap Sungmin kemudian keluar kamar.

CKLEK

"Donghae_-sshi_. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin ketika di dapatinya Donghae tengah menatapnya intens dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak.

'Ternyata dugaanku tepat. Entah apa yang terjadi jika aku tak menghentikan mereka' batin Donghae sambil menatap bercak merah pada leher Sungmin. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu merasa risih, dan bergegas pergi ke dapur. Tak lama setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Cih, kau bilang akan menjaganya? Padahal belum apa-apa kau sudah berani berbuat mesum padanya." Ujar Donghae sinis dan bergegas pergi.

'Apa maksudnya? Astaga, apa dia tahu yang kulakukan bersama Sungmin tadi?' gumam Kyuhyun panik.

**~oOo~**

Victoria menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah, di langkahkannya kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumah mewah tersebut.

"Maaf, nona… anda mau mencari siapa?" Tanya satpam rumah tersebut.

"Aku ingin bertemu Cho Siwon."

"Baiklah, silakan ikut saya."

**~oOo~**

"Ada apa kau datang mencariku? Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Siwon dingin pada sosok Victoria yang kini sedang duduk dihadapannya. 'Pantas kedua anaknya dingin. Ternyata keturunan dari ayahnya.' Batin Victoria.

"Aku membawa kabar bagus untukmu. Aku tahu dimana keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin."

Siwon yang semula tampak tak memperdulikan kedatangan gadis dihadapannya ini, sontak mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Victoria tajam. Mendapati raut wajah Siwon yang berubah drastis, membuat Victoria menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya Siwon dingin.

"Kyuhyun bekerja di restoran _fast food_ milikku." Jawab Victoria santai, hatinya benar-benar bersorak saat ini. khayalan bahwa sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menjadi miliknya kini berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Bawa aku bertemu mereka." Ujar Siwon bernada perintah. Namun nada suara Siwon yang dingin itu sama sekali tak menggentarkan niat Victoria. Tekadnya sudah bulat, biar bagaimanapun dia harus berhasil mengajak Siwon bekerjasama dengannya,

"Aku akan membawamu pada mereka, tapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau kita bekerjasama dan mengadakan perjanjian. Bagaimana?" tawar Victoria.

"Maksudmu?"

**~oOo~**

Mata _foxy_ itu mengerjap imut kala sinar matahari menembus matanya, digerakannya tubuhnya perlahan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Perlahan pemilik mata _foxy _itu—Sungmin beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar kamarnya, berniat membangunkan dua _namja_ kakak-beradik yang kemungkinan masih tertidur di ruang tamu. Ya, selama ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae lebih memilih tidur di ruang tamu di karenakan hanya ada satu kamar di apartemen kecil itu.

KRIET

Senyum terukir di wajah manis Sungmin kala matanya melihat pria yang di cintainya, ya kalian tahu siapa, tentu saja Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan wajah polosnya. Disentuhnya wajah tampan yang kini terlihat lebih kurus itu.

"Kyu… bangunlah, sudah pagi. Kau harus bekerja,kan?" ucap Sungmin lembut, sesekali ia tersenyum mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun, yang bukannya bangun malah menggeliat dan kembali tidur. melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah membuat Sungmin tak tega membangunkannya.

"Baiklah, tidurlah sebentar lagi. Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu lagi." Gumam Sungmin sembari mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

"Donghae-_sshi_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung ketika dirinya mendapati Donghae tengah sibuk berkutat di dapur. Sesekali _namja_ tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan memasang tampang bingung.

"_A..anni_.. aku hanya ingin coba membuat sarapan." Ucap Donghae berusaha mempertahankan _image_ dinginnya, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Senyum kembali terukir di wajah Sungmin kemudian dihampirinya _namja_ ikan itu.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak, kau duduklah." Ujar Sungmin. "_Shireo_, aku ini orang yang tahu diri, mana bisa aku menumpang tinggal dengan orang tanpa melakukan apapun." Sergah Donghae ketika sudah bisa menguasai debaran jantungnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Donghae tersenyum puas atas keputusan Sungmin, tanpa banyak bicara, Sungmin dan Donghae kini sibuk memasak. Kecanggungan yang semula terasa diantara mereka kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang, bahkan sekarang candaan mulai terdengar dari mulut mereka. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa, yang tanpa mereka sadari telah membangunkan seseorang yang kini sedang menatap mereka tak suka atau bisa kita bilang cemburu…mungkin.

"Minnie, coba kau cicipi ini." ujar Donghae sembari menyuapkan sesuatu ke mulut Sungmin. "Enak. Tak kusangka kau jago memasak." Ujar Sungmin antusias. "_Jinjja? Gomawo_, Minnie-_ya._"

"_Mwo_? Minnie? Sejak kapan mereka akrab begitu?" gumam Kyuhyun kesal yang sedari tadi keberadaannya tak disadari oleh kedua orang yang sedang sibuk memasak itu. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah menahan panas dihatinya ketika disadarinya tatapan Donghae yang berbeda pada Sungmin. Tatapan itu seperti tatapan orang jatuh cinta. Apa? Jatuh cinta? Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan terkepal menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Ehhm." Sengaja Kyuhyun berdehem agar keberadaannya di sadari.

"Kyu… kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun, namun bukannya membalas senyum Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah melengos pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa dia?" lirih Sungmin kemudian bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi kau menyukai putraku?" Tanya Siwon setelah Victoria menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya mengajak Siwon untuk bekerjasama. Victoria menyeringai saat mendapat tanda-tanda kalau Siwon akan menyetujui rencananya.

"Ya, kau tahu? Aku jadi sulit mendekati Kyuhyun karena adanya gadis bernama Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun bahkan mengatakan kalau mereka suami-istri. Tapi semenjak aku tahu kalau itu hanya siasat mereka, aku rasa jalanku untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun semakin mudah, dan Lee Sungmin juga bisa kembali kepadamu." Terang Victoria

"Tak masalah. Aku mengizinkanmu menikah dengan putraku. Sekarang cepat beritahu aku dimana mereka tinggal. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

**~oOo~**

**Sementara itu…**

"_Mwo_? Gadis itu tahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka dalam bahaya, lagipula kau juga tak ingin punya menantu seperti gadis china itu." Gumam Kibum panik, rupanya sedari tadi dia menguping pembicaraan Siwon dan gadis asing itu.

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku minta tolong Donghae saja? tapi sudah lama dia menghilang, ah sudahlah. Lebih baik ku coba minta tolong Donghae." Putus Kibum dan segera beranjak dari persembunyiannya.

**~oOo~**

"Kyu… kau kenapa, sih daritadi mendiamkanku?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun telah selesai bersiap. Namun lagi-lagi hanya aksi diam Kyuhyun yang ia dapatkan. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya kesal.

'Astaga, apa-apaan dia mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya begitu? Minta di cium, eoh? Tahan, Kyu… kau sedang marah padanya.' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati tentunya. Bergegas ia pergi dari hadapan Sungmin yang menurutnya sedang menggodanya itu. -_-

**~oOo~**

Pagi ini seperti biasa, ketika Kyuhyun pergi bekerja, Donghae akan jalan-jalan disekitar apartemen Kyumin. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sakunya bergetar, segera dirogohnya saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

'Kibum _Umma_? Untuk apa dia meneleponku?' batin Donghae, ragu-ragu diangkatnya telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"**Donghae-**_**ya**_**? Ini kau, Nak? Aigoo… kemana saja kau selama ini?"** ucap Suara wanita disebrang sana. Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, 'ada apa wanita ini meneleponku' batinnya.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, _Umma._" Jawab Donghae dingin. Seketika ia teringat akan niatnya dulu. bukankah dulu ia berniat membawa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kehadapan Siwon? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang tak dilakukannya hal itu? Padahal jika ia mau, ia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

"**Hae-**_**ya… jebal, Umma**_** minta tolong padamu. **_**Umma**_** tahu kau tak begitu menyukai **_**Umma**_** dan Kyuhyun, tapi Umma mohon jika nanti kau bertemu mereka, tolong lindungi mereka. Sekarang Appamu sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka. **_**Umma**_** benar-benar khawatir, Hae…"** seketika perasaan kaget sekaligus khawatir menyergap di hatinya.

"**Hae… kau masih disana?"**

"_N-ne, Umma_… darimana _Appa_ mengetahui keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Donghae gugup. **"Tadi ada seorang wanita datang kemari dan mengatakannya pada **_**Appa**_**mu, dia bilang Kyuhyun bekerja di restorannya."** 'Wanita? Pemilik restoran? Sepertinya aku tahu wanita itu' batin Donghae.

"Baiklah, _Umma_. Aku pergi dulu." secepat kilat, Donghae berlari menuju tempat kerja Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa mendengar Sungmin dalam bahaya membuatnya sepanik ini. sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah melupakan niat awalnya untuk membantu _Appa_nya.

**~oOo~**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisakah kau antarkan pesanan ini ke daerah Gangnam? Hyukie sedang mengantarkan pesanan juga sedangkan Henry ijin tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit. Kita sedang repot hari ini." ujar Yesung ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun baru datang.

"Ah, baiklah, _Hyung_."

"_Gomawo_. Ini alamatnya dan kau bisa gunakan motorku." Bergegas Kyuhyun pergi mengentar pesanan tersebut. Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun pergi Donghae sampai didepan restoran tempat kerja Kyuhyun tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari hendak memasuki restoran tersebut, namun nasib sial sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya. Tiba-tiba saja ada motor melintas dihadapannya, sontak pengendara motor tersebut berusaha menghindar dan akibatnya terjatuh dari motornya. Buru-buru Donghae menghampiri pengendara motor tersebut dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Ah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. lain kali kalau naik motor berhati-hatilah." Ujar Donghae tanpa dosa dan berniat meninggalkan orang tersebut. Namun…

"_Ya!_ Apa maksudmu? Aku yang harus hati-hati begitu? Bukankah kau yang berlari seenaknya? Dasar pria tak bertanggung jawab." Mendengar umpatan orang itu, sontak Donghae berbalik dan kembali menghampiri orang tersebut. Ditariknya orang tersebut hingga berdiri dan dibukanya helm yang di pakai orang itu.

"_Mwo_? Kau _yeoja_?" ujar Donghae terkejut, hampir saja ia mengajak orang itu berkelahi. Sementara _yeoja_ itu kini malah menatap Donghae tajam, sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Hyukie-_ya, gwaenchanayo_?" ujar Yesung panik ketika dilihatnya salah satu karyawannya kini sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pemuda. "_Gwaenchana, Oppa_." Jawab yeoja yang di panggil Hyukie itu.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau pengunjung restoran kami?" Tanya Yesung ketika dilihatnya pemuda yang tadi bertengkar dengan Hyukie tadi malah melamun. Sontak Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya, hampir saja ia lupa dengan tujuannnya datang kemari,

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Hyung_-ku. Apa Kyuhyun _Hyung_ ada?" Tanya Donghae,

"Kau adiknya Kyuhyun? Aah.. Kyuhyun tadi sedang mengantarkan pesanan. Mungkin setengah jam lagi akan kembali, kau mau menunggunya dulu?" tawar Yesung. "_Ya! Oppa_, untuk apa kau menyuruhnya menunggu. Dia itu menyebalkan." Ujar Hyukie tak terima.

"_Ya!_ Kau gadis aneh. Kau pikir kau tak menyebalkan? Kau bahkan tak terlihat seperti wanita!" balas Donghae sadis.

"_Neo…"_

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian seperti anak kecil begini? Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menunggu _Hyung_-mu?" lerai Yesung pada monyet dan ikan yang sedang bertarung (?) itu.

"Ah, tak usah, _Hyung_… aku sedang buru-buru. Nanti saja aku kembali, _gamsahamnida_." Ucap Donghae sopan. "Kalau bisa, sih tak usah kembali." Cibir Hyukie.

"_Ya! Neo_…!"

"Sudah cukup! Lee Hyuk Jae, cepat kembali bekerja."

**~oOo~**

Sungmin tampak sibuk memasak. Kali ini ia ingin memasak sesuatu yang special buat Kyuhyun-Nya. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun marah padanya, makanya ia berinisiatif untuk memasak makanan favorit Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf padanya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh? Siapa yang datang?" gumam Sungmin seraya bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Sontak matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"_Annyeong, Minnie Chagi_, _Long time no see… miss me, baby?…_" ucap tamu itu seraya menyeringai. Wajah Sungmin tampak memucat, "Si..Siwon-_sshi_." Lirih Sungmin tertahan.

**~oOo~**

Donghae menghentikan larinya ketika hampir sampai di apartemen, ia terhenyak ketika dilihatnya beberapa orang berbadan besar yang ia ketahui sebagai _bodyguard Appa_nya sedang berjaga di sekitar apartemen. Perasaan khawatir semakin menyelinap dihatinya, ia berjalan mengendap agar tak disadari oleh _bodyguard_ Siwon.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin terus melangkah mundur, sedangkan Siwon melangkah maju mengimbangi langkah ketakutan Sungmin. Seringai puas tercetak di bibirnya. Senyum joker itu semakin tercipta ketika disadarinya kini keadaan Sungmin telah tersudut. Sungmin sudah tak bisa menghindar lagi kali ini, tubuhnya gemetar, 'Kyuhyun-_ah_… tolong aku' lirih Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya.

BUG

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon jatuh tersungkur di hadapan Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin membuka matanya kaget, "Donghae…" lirih Sungmin tertahan. Rupanya tadi Donghae memukul Siwon hingga Siwon pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera Donghae menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya lari.

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**Special thanks to :**

**Monnom, sparkyumin, aegyoautis, shelly, kyurin Minnie, margareth pumpkins, gina, andi . sartika . 5, adinda . sungmin, pyoliipops, kyuna Minnie, song hyora137, kyuyuyun21, park min rin, aey raa kms, keys47, oom . komariah . 921, shofiamranda, DANHOBAKMING1, andhisa joyers, guest, oyriee, fariny, and all siders yang masih belum mau tobat XD**

**The Last,**

**Review-nya di tunggu ^^**

**Sign,**

**Cho Han Kyo a.k.a Sevy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin –slight WonXMin, HaeXHyuk, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 7**

****~oOo~

PRANG

Piring yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja jatuh, jantung Kyuhyun berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa pikirannya langsung teralih pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari rasa khawatirnya. "_Mi-mianhae, Hyung_. Aku memecahkan piring." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas membereskan pecahan piring tersebut.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyu. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa. Tadi ada seorang _namja_ kemari mencarimu, katanya dia adikmu." Impuls Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya memunguti pecahan piring tersebut, "Donghae? Apa yang dia katakan, _Hyung_?"

"Dia hanya mencarimu, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru. Apa mungkin ada masalah di rumahmu?"

"Masalah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan… Sungmin?" lirih Kyuhyun. "Eh, _Hyung_. Bolehkah aku ijin pulang? Kau boleh potong gajiku." Ujar Kyuhyun panik.

"_Ne_, pulanglah."

"_Gomawo, Hyung_."

~oOo~

Donghae berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar dari apartemen itu, namun rasa lega Donghae tak bertahan lama.

"Itu mereka. Cepat tangkap mereka…!" terdengar suara teriakan Siwon di susul dengan orang-orang berbadan besar yang berlari kearah mereka. Sepertinya Siwon sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Cepat lari, Min…" teriak Donghae dan kembali menyeret Sungmin. Donghae berusaha mengecoh _bodyguard-bodyguard_ Siwon dengan berlari melalui jalan yang cukup berkelok. "Hae-_ya_… aku lelah." Lirih Sungmin.

"Sabar, Min. kita bisa tertangkap kalau berhenti disini." Kembali Donghae memacu langkahnya dan menarik Sungmin semakin erat. Namun tiba-tiba…

CKIT

"_Ya!_ Bisakah kalian lihat-lihat kalau mau menyebrang jalan? _Aigoo_… sial sekali aku hari ini dua kali hampir menabrak orang." Gerutu gadis pengendara motor tersebut. Donghae tampak tak asing dengan gadis itu. "Kau kan… kalau tak salah namamu Hyukie, kan?" ucap Donghae ragu. "_Neo_…! Namja tak bertanggung jawab."

"Hae-_ya_… mereka semakin dekat. Bagaimana ini?" cicit Sungmin panik, ketika dilihatnya orang suruhan Siwon sudah semakin dekat. Donghae yang kini tampak semakin panik sontak beralih menatap Hyukie yang hanya memperhatikan ia dan Sungmin dengan wajah bingung.

"Hey, gadis aneh_. Jebal_, kau bawa Sungmin ke tempat yang aman. Aku mohon. Nanti aku akan menemuimu. Kau teman kerja _Hyung_-ku, kan? Anggaplah kau sedang membantunya sekarang. Sungmin-_ah_, cepat kau naik ke motor gadis ini. biar _bodyguard Appa _aku yang mengurusnya." Putus Donghae.

"Tapi, Hae…"

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Hyukie, aku mohon padamu bawa Sungmin pergi. Aku percayakan Sungmin padamu." Ucap Donghae kemudian segera pergi.

"He-Hey, _namja_ gila! Arrgh, sial. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain. hey, nona cepatlah naik."

~oOo~

"Ming… kau dimana? _Chagi-ya jebal_, jangan membuatku panik." Teriak Kyuhyun panik ketika didapatinya apartemennya dalam keadaan terbuka dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Perasaannya semakin kalut saat dilihatnya banyak barang yang berjatuhan, sepertinya ada yang memorak porandakan apartemennya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun keluar, ia berharap Sungmin masih berada disekitar sini.

Perasaan takut semakin menyergap hati Kyuhyun ketika tak di dapatinya tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah, sampai akhirnya matanya terpaku pada satu titik. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya, di lihatnya ada seorang pemuda yang di kroyok oleh segerombol lelaki berbadan besar. Berkali-kali orang-orang berbadan besar itu berusaha menyeret pria itu, namun selalu gagal. Kyuhyun semakin mendekati tempat pengeroyokan itu. Matanya melebar ketika dilihatnya siapa _namja_ yang dipukuli itu.

"Donghae…" bergegas Kyuhyun menolong Donghae, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Lawan mereka terlalu besar, "Tak ada jalan lain Hae-_ya_. Kita harus lari. Hitungan ketiga kita lari bersama. _Hana… deul…set…_ lari, Hae…" teriak Kyuhyun memberi komando dan bergegas lari sambil sesekali menarik Donghae yang sepertinya tak sanggup lagi berdiri.

"Sepertinya kita sudah cukup jauh. Ayo cari tempat persembunyian." Usul Kyuhyun sembari memapah Donghae yang hampir kehabisan tenaga.

"_Gomawo_ kau telah menyelamatkanku, _Hyung_." Lirih Donghae ketika mereka telah menemukan tempat persembunyian sementara. "_Cheonma_. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tadi Yesung _Hyung_ bilang kau mencariku. Dan sekarang Sungmin menghilang."

"Tadi pagi Kibum _Umma_ meneleponku, dia bilang _Appa_ sudah tahu keberadaanmu dan Sungmin. Dan tadi Sungmin hampir tertangkap oleh _Appa._" Penjelasan Donghae seketika membuat wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

"Lalu? Dimana Sungmin? Apa _Appa_ membawanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kalut.

"Kau tenang saja. saat kami dikejar anak buah _Appa_, tiba-tiba aku bertemu teman kerjamu yang namanya Hyukie itu. Jadi aku menyuruhnya membawa Sungmin."

"Hyukie? Eunhyuk maksudmu? Ah, syukurlah… kita harus kesana, Hae. Kau juga harus istirahat disana. Sepertinya sudah aman, _kajja_ kita pergi"

~oOo~

"Jadi namamu Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada Sungmin. "_Ne_… mian aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Sungmin lirih. "_Gwaenchana_, kalau kau boleh tahu, sebenarnya ada apa,sih antara kau, Kyuhyun Oppa, dan _namja _ikan tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk. "A..aku…"

TOK TOK TOK

"Sepertinya ada tamu. Tunggulah disini, aku akan membukakan pintu." Ujar Eunhyuk, "Tunggu Hyukie-_ya_. Aku ikut, mungkin itu Kyuhyun atau Donghae."

~oOo~

CKLEK

"_Annyeong_, Hyuk." Ucap Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk tampak mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah memapah seorang _namja_ yang kelihatannya hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…" panggil Sungmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah letih. "Ming…" lirih Kyuhyun dan segera memeluk Sungmin erat, bahkan ia melupakan Donghae yang kini tampak tak kuat berdiri. Hampir saja Donghae jatuh jika tak keburu di tahan oleh Hyukie.

"Do-Donghae-_ya_…" ucapan Sungmin sontak menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari kegiatan memeluk Sungmin-Nya. "_Omo,_ Hae… Hyukjae, _jebal_ bantu aku." Tanpa banyak bicara Eunhyuk segera membatu Kyuhyun membopong Donghae ke sofa di ruang tamunya.

"_Aigoo_… bagaimana bisa serumit ini? darimana _Appa_ tahu keberadaan kita?" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Sementara Sungmin sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat seolah menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Tenanglah, Kyu… kita tunggu sampai Donghae sadar dulu. baru kita rundingkan masalah ini. eh… Hyukie… _mian_ jadi melibatkanmu dalam masalah kami." Ujar Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana,_ Min… aku senang bisa membantu." Ujar Eunhyuk tulus.

"Hufft… aku lelah, Ming…" lirih Kyuhyun sembari membaringkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Sungmin dan memejamkan matanya erat. Sesekali tangan Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. "Kita hadapi semua ini bersama, Kyu…"

~oOo~

"Sial! Lagi-lagi kita kehilangan mereka."

"Kau tenang saja Siwon-_sshi_… mereka tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Kita pasti bisa mendapatkan mereka."

Seorang pria tampak memandang gusar dua orang yang kini sedang bercanda satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. 'Oh, ayolah, apakah mereka lupa tentang kejadian yang menimpa mereka tadi malam? Sekarang mereka malah terkesan seperti tak pernah mengalami apa-apa.' Batin _namja_ yang sedari tadi memasang tampang masamnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae? Semenjak bangun tidur tadi, pemandangan yang di suguhkan dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya semakin gondok, dengan kesal dihentakannya kakinya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran tersebut.

"Hey, pria ikan. Kau mau kemana?" panggil seorang gadis kurus ketika dilihatnya Donghae berjalan pergi. Sejenak Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan memasang raut wajah berpikir. Tak lama setelah itu, di tariknya lengan gadis yang ternyata Eunghyuk itu tanpa seijin pemiliknya dan menyeretnya entah kemana.

"Hey! _Ya!_ Lepaskan aku. Kau mau membawaku kemana. Hey, pendek kau mendengarku tidak? Lepaskan aku?"teriak Eunhyuk kalap tanpa menyadari kalau sekarang wajah Donghae telah memerah mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Seketika dihempaskannya tangan Eunhyuk kasar dan ditatapnya Eunhyuk tajam.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" cicit Eunhyuk sedikit ngeri melihat tampang Donghae yang terlihat serius dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mengataiku apa tadi? Pendek? Hey, tak sadarkah kau kalau kau tak lebih baik dariku? Kau bahkan sangat kurus untuk ukuran seorang gadis, dan juga coba lihat tingkahmu yang lebih mirip monyet hiperaktif di banding seorang wanita. Ah, aku yakin tak akan ada pria yang mau denganmu, gadis aneh." Kata-kata frontal Donghae, sontak membuat Eunhyuk tertegun. Napasnya tercekat dan entah kenapa kepalanya serasa dihantam beton ribuan ton.

Donghae tampaknya mulai tersadar dari kata-kata sadisnya tadi, perasaan mulai menyelinap dihati Donghae saat dilihatnya gadis itu tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan membalas ucapannya. Malah Eunhyuk kini semakin menundukan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit bergetar. 'apa Eunhyuk menangis?' Donghae semakin salah tingkah,

"Hyuk… Eunhyuk-_ah… mianhae_, apa aku tadi salah bicara? Maafkan aku, aku tadi sedang kesal. _Mianhae_." Susah payah Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu. Oh. Ayolah, selama ini dia belum pernah secara langsung meminta maaf dengan orang lain. Jadi maklum saja kalau cara memnita maafnya terkesan kaku ==". Perlahan Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae kemudian tersenyum hambar, sesekali di usapnya matanya kasar.

"_Ani_… kau tak salah, yang kau katakan memang benar. haha… bahkan tunanganku saja pergi meninggalkanku demi wanita yang memang lebih anggun dariku. _Mianhae_ telah mengejekmu tadi, tapi jujur aku hanya bercanda tadi, sekali lagi maafkan aku, _annyeong_." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Donghae, Eunhyuk bergegas pergi dari hadapan Donghae yang masih setia dengan aksi tertegunnya. Tampaknya ia masih mencerna ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Bergegas disusulnya Eunhyuk,

"Hey, tunggu aku!"

~oOo~

Hari ini Siwon beserta orang-orang suruhannya mendatangi restoran milik Victoria, bukan tanpa alasan mereka kemari. Victoria lah yang mengundangnya. Melihat gerombolan Siwon beserta _bodyguard_nya, membuat Victoria tersenyum licik. Bergegas ia menyuruh salah seorang pelayan mempersilakan Siwon untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Annyeong_, Victoria-_sshi_." Sapa Siwon dengan nada dingin kemudian duduk dihadapan Victoria. "Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan mereka?" Tanya Siwon _to the point._

"Hey, santailah Tuan Cho. Tentu saja aku tahu keberadaan mereka, menurut anak buahku mereka sekarang sedang bersembunyi di rumah salah seorang karyawanku di restoran ini."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa tak segera kau tangkap mereka? Dasar gadis lamban!" hardik Siwon.

"Hey, tenanglah Siwon-_sshi_, biarkan mereka bermain-main dulu untuk sementara waktu. Mereka tak akan bisa lari dari kita." Ucap Victoria.

"Baiklah, kuturuti permainanmu. Asalkan Lee Sungmin dan putraku secepatnya kembali. Jika mereka cepat kembali, akan kupastikan Kyuhyun akan menikah denganmu. Dan ia juga akan mewarisi seluruh hartaku kelak." Ucapa Siwon semakin membuat Victoria berbinar-binar.

'Tak kusangka aku bisa seberuntung ini, ternyata kau tak hanya tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi juga kaya raya' batin Victoria.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja. tak lama lagi mereka pasti akan kembali."

~oOo~

"Aw, _appo chagi-ya_…" rengek Kyuhyun manja saat Sungmin mengobati lukanya perlahan. Ringisan-ringisan kecil sukses keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Aiss… kau ini manja sekali,sih. Begini saja sudah mengeluh. Kau lihat Donghae, bahkan ia jauh lebih parah darimu, tapi ia tak semanja kau." Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ucapannya tadi sukses membuat jiwa evil Kyuhyun bangkit, hey, _namjachingu_ mana yang suka jika kekasihnya membandingkan dirinya dengan namja lain? Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Kyuhyun kini mencengkram erat lengan Sungmin yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Matanya menatap Sungmin tajam.

"K-Kyu… kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka kau membandingkanku dengan _namja_ lain. Aku ini _namjachingu_mu. Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bermanja-manja padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Kyuhyun. Perlahan tangan Sungmin terulur mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan halus tangan Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Hehe… kau cemburu, eoh?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya, "Tentu saja, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat dekat dengan Donghae." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aissh… kau ini… kau tenang saja, aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Ah, aku baru sadar, sepertinya sifat dewasamu yang dulu aku kagumi sekarang telah lenyap,ya? Berganti menjadi manja, kekanakan, dan… mesum."

"_Mwo_? Manja? Kekanakan? Me…sum?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak terima yang sukses membuat Sungmin tertawa puas.

"Kau merindukan sifat dewasaku? Nanti setelah kau menjadi nyonya Cho, kau akan mendapatkannya, chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Cho. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?"

"Tentu saja aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Masa' dengan _Appa_ku." Ucapan spontan Kyuhyun, sontak membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

"K-Kyu… a..aku takut _Appa_mu menemukan kita disini. Aku tak mau menikah dengannya…" ucap Sungmin sedikit bergetar, perlahan Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin dan mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka. Di rengkuhnya tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"_Mianhae, chagi_… tadi aku asal bicara. Kalaupun ada yang harus merubah margamu menjadi Cho, akulah orangnya. Bukan _Appa_. Kau tenang saja, aku pastikan yang akan menikah adalah kau dan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin.

"_Jinjja_?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun polos.

CHUP

"Tentu saja." jawab Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman singkat dari Sungmin, sudah bisa dipastikan wajah Sungmin kini memerah dan hal itu membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

CHUP

"Kyu~~"

"Diamlah, _chagi_…" ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkam bibir Sungmin sekali lagi, dan kali ini tak ada lagi ucapan protes dari Sungmin. Yang ada hanya suara kecipak yang kian memanas. o.O

~oOo~

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini sedang berjalan berdua disekitar komplek tempat tinggal Eunhyuk. Sedari tadi tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sepertinya mereka masih sama-sama memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Hmm… Hyuk, _mianhae._" Ucap Donghae berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. "Minta maaf untuk apa? Sudah ku bilang kau tak salah. Untuk apa minta maaf?" jawab Eunhyuk enteng.

"Be-benarkah kau sudah memaafkanku? maksudku—kau tahukan kalau selama kita selalu bertengkar? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita damai?" tawar Donghae sedikit gugup.

"Kau benar. kita selalu bertengkar sejak awal kita bertemu. Baiklah, kita damai." Ujar Eunhyuk seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Donghae.

"Hmm, maaf jika aku terkesan ingin tahu, tapi kau bilang tadi kau punya—"

"Tunangan?" belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk keburu memotongnya, sepertinya gadis itu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Donghae. Mimik salah tingkah mulai terlihat di wajah Donghae, bahkan sesekali ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang—mungkin–tidak gatal.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Apa hobimu memang suka minta maaf? Ya, dulu aku memiliki seorang kekasih, bisa dibilang kami bahkan hampir menikah. Tapi, aku memang bodoh, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau selama tiga tahun hubungan kami, ia telah memiliki wanita lain. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Kudengar ia sekarang sudah menikah dengan gadis itu." Walaupun Eunhyuk menceritakan kisahnya tersebut sebiasa mungkin, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika gadis itu kini sedang menahan tangis, bahkan Donghae yang biasanya kurang peka dengan hal sekitarnya pun, bisa merasakan beban yang kini menghimpit hati Eunhyuk.

"Kau… menyesal berpisah dengannya?" Tanya Donghae perlahan, namun tanpa diduga, Eunhyuk malah menangis semakin menjadi. Kepanikan mulai menyerang Donghae, jujur ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan,

"He-hey… tenanglah…" tanpa pikir panjang, segera ditariknya Eunhyuk kepelukannya dan membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya.

"Aku membencimu Shim Changmin. Kau pria br*ngsek." Isak Eunhyuk sambil sesekali memukuk dada Donghae. Sementara itu tanpa sadar, Donghae kini mengelus pelan punggung Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkannya.

~oOo~

"Hey, Minho, cepat kau antar pesanan ke alamat ini!"

"Dan kau Onew, masak ayamnya lebih cepat sedikit!"

"Chansung-_ah_,cepat catat pesanan di meja 9. Haah… cepatlah bekerja Jiyeon-_ah_, kita sangat sibuk hari ini." sedari tadi Yesung sangat sibuk menangani restorannya, bayangkan saja pengunjung hari ini lima kali lipat dari biasanya. Wajah lelah bercampur kesal kini mulai mendominasi diwajahnya.

"Wah, resyoran hari ini sangat ramai, ya, _Oppa_." Entah dari mana datangnya, kini sosok Victoria tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya disamping Yesung yang tengah sibuk di meja kasir. Hey, apa gadis itu tak ada sedikit niatpun untuk membantu _Oppa_-nya?

"Jangan banyak bicara, Vic. Hari ini kita sangat sibuk. Kalau kau tak mau membantu disini lebih baik kau urus hal lain di ruanganmu." Ujar Yesung sengit, membuat Victoria bersungut kesal.

"Kau galak sekali, _Oppa_."

"Sudah kubilang diam, Vic. Hari ini kita sibuk, dan dua karyawan kita tiba-tiba tak masuk tanpa keterangan. Tugasku jadi semakin bertambah."

"Siapa yang bolos hari ini, _Oppa_?" Tanya Victoria

"Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di depan restoran kemarin." Victoria tampak mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. 'Kejadian di depan restoran?'

"Apa yang terjadi di depan restoran, _Oppa_?"

"Aissh, kau ini manager macam apa? Kemarin seorang pemuda yang mengaku adik Kyuhyun datang mencarinya dengan wajah panik, sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Belum lagi kemarin ia bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk di depan restoran." Jelas Yesung tanpa menatap Victoria.

"Eunhyuk… Lee Hyuk Jae maksudmu?"

"_Ne._"

~oOo~

"Siwon-_sshi_, aku mencurigai salah seorang karyawanku membantu pelarian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Lagi-lagi Victoria dan Siwon mengadakan pertemuan,

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekarang jangan menunda waktu lagi. Segera kita tangkap mereka." Ucap Siwon serius.

"Baiklah, aku tahu alamatnya. Kita sekarang kesana,"

~oOo~

Semenjak kejadian Eunhyuk menangis tadi—dan Donghae memeluknya, kecanggungan tampak melingkupi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Keduanya Nampak salah tingkah.

"Hmm, Hae… tadi kau sudah tahu semua tentangku. Sekarang gantian, kau jawab pertanyaanku." Ujar Eunhyuk tanpa menatap Donghae. "Ya, baiklah. Silakan, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Kau menyukai Sungmin, kan?" Donghae tampak tersentak mendengar pertanyaan blak-blakan Eunhyuk. Seketika jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bahkan ia sendiri ragu apa benar ia menyukai Sungmin?

"A-aku tak tahu…"

"Tapi, bukankah Sungmin itu kekasih Kyuhyun?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menyukai kekasih _Hyung_-ku sendiri? _Hyung-_ku bahkan lebih parah. Ia merebut calon istri _Appa_-ku." Ujar Donghae sedikit meredam marahnya.

"Maksudmu—"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? Sungmin memang calon istri _Appa_-ku." Suasana canggung kembali muncul diantara mereka. Kali ini tak satupun dari mereka mencoba mengawali pembicaraan.

"Eh… bukannya itu…" mendengar gumaman lirih Donghae, sontak Eunhyuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae, "Lho? Itu, kan mobil Victoria-_sshi_, sedang apa dia? Siapa yang bersamanya itu?" gumam Eunhyuk bingung. Perlahan mereka saling pandang seolah dengan saling bertatapan mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi.

"Kenapa bossmu itu bisa bersama dengan _Appa_-ku? Apa jangan-jangan mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Eh? Itu _Appa_mu? Sepertinya mereka menuju kearah komplek rumahku, apa jangan-jangan mereka tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"_Mwo_?! Kalau begitu ayo cepat, kita kembali!" ujar Donghae panik, "Tunggu, Hae… aku tahu jalan pintasnya. Lebih baik kita lewat jalan pintas saja supaya lebih cepat sampai."

~oOo~

"K-Kyu… berhenti, bagaimana kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali nanti?" ujar Sungmin susah payah. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan aksi mesumnya pada Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin mau tidak mau hanya bisa pasrah.

BRAK

Suara dentuman pintu, sontak membuat Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kencang, lahasil tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hosh..hosh… astaga kalian… argh, jangan bilang kalau kalian tadi… ah, sudahlah..!" rupanya pelaku penggebrakan tadi adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sementara Donghae sibuk mengatur napasnya dan memandang gusar kedua pasangan dihadapannya, Eunhyuk malah memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, wajahnya memanas melihat adegan mesum secara langsung dihadapannya.

"Ya! Kau, Hae! Tak bisakah kau masuk dengan lebih sopan?" teriak Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Donghae berniat membalasnya lagi namun Eunhyuk segera menghalanginya.

"Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil begini. Lebih baik kalian pergi dan cari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Victoria-_sshi _dan _Appa_ kalian sedang menuju kemari." Jelas Eunhyuk panik, Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ekspresi ketakutan tampak jelas diwajahnya.

"Tenanglah, _Chagi_… kita pasti bisa kabur." Ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. "Kalian berdua, cepat kau bawa Sungmin lari. Aku akan berusaha menglihkan mereka disini." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_? Kau gila? _Shireo_! Aku tetap disini, bagaimana kalau mereka berbuat kasar padamu?" tolak Donghae. "Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau disini mereka pasti curiga dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kau harus pergi juga, _pabo_!"

"Eunhyuk benar, Hae. Akan semakin berbahaya kalau mereka tahu kita sempat berada disini." Ujar Kyuhyun, dengan berat hati akhirnya Donghae melangkah pergi mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak, ia begitu khawatir pada gadis kurus itu.

'Tenang, Hyukie. Kau pasti bisa menipu mereka.' Batin Eunhyuk.

TOK TOK

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae suara pintu rumah Eunhyuk kembali diketuk. 'Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti mereka.' Batin Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak membuka pintu depan.

"_A-annyeong_, Victoria-_sshi_. Ada apa kau kemari? Apakah karena aku tak masuk kerja?" Tanya Eunhyuk berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Victoria malah memandang Eunhyuk tajam.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hyuk Jae-_sshi_? Wajahmu tampak panik." Ujar Victoria dingin. "Sudahlah, Vic. Berhenti bermain-main, cepat Tanya keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin padanya. Aku tak punya banya waktu." Ujar Siwon dari arah belakang Victoria.

"Dimana mereka?" bentak Victoria, membuat Eunhyuk semakin gemetar. "Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Cih, kau tak usah berpura-pura. Cepat katakan, atau rumahmu ini yang akan jadi taruhannya." Ujar Victoria. "Sudahlah, terlalu lama, Taecyeon, Lee Joon, cepat kalian geledah isi rumahnya." Perintah Siwon pada dua bodyguardnya. Tanpa basa basi, kedua bodyguard Siwon segera mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk yang mencoba menghalangi mereka masuk.

"Aww.. _appo_.." ringis Eunhyuk ketika dilihatnya darah segar mengalir dari kedua siku dan lututnya. Tak lama kemudian kedua bodyguard Siwon tersebut keluar, "Sepertinya mereka sudah pergi, boss. Didalam tak ada siapapun." Lapor Taecyeon.

"Hey, gadis bodoh. Cepat katakan dimana mereka, atau aku kan menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku." Ancam Victoria sambil menarik rambut Eunhyuk. "A-aku tidak tahu. Tadi mereka sudah pergi." Lirih Eunhyuk menahan sakit.

"Arrgh… lagi-lagi mereka kabur. Lee Joon, cepat bakar rumah gadis ini! benar-benar tak berguna." Perintah Siwon. Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Siwon tersebut, sontak mendongakan kepalanya dan menangis. "_Andwae_! Jangan rumahku, kumohon…" namun percuma, rumah itu telah dibakar oleh orang suruhan Siwon, sementara itu Victoria dan Siwon bergegas pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang sibuk meratapi rumahnya.

~oOo~

Sepanjang perjalanan, Donghae hanya berjalan sambil menggerutu dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, bagaimana tidak? Dalam keadaan genting pun kedua orang itu masih sempat-sempatnya membuat ia cemburu. Kyuhyun kini merangkul Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang sedang panik,

"Tenanglah, _chagi_… jangan takut, masih ada aku yang akan melindungimu."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyukie sekarang? Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak, Kyu…" mendengar nama Eunhyuk, sontak Donghae menjadi kalut, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memisahkan diri dari Kyumin, Kyuhyun yang menyadari Donghae pergi lantas memanggilnya,

"Kau mau kemana, Hae?"

"Kalian pergi saja, aku mau ketempat Eunhyuk."

~oOo~

Donghae tampak tak mempercayai penglihatannya kali ini, dihadapannya kini ada Eunhyuk yang sedang terisak meratapi rumahnya yang tinggal puing-puing saja. dengan perlahan didekatinya Eunhyuk yang masih menangis.

"Hyuk-_ah_… apa yang terjadi?" lirih Donghae prihatin, melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu rapuh, segera direngkuhnya tubuh gadis itu kepelukannya berusaha menenangkannya.

"Mereka sudah menghancurkan semuanya, Hae… mereka membakar rumahku. Rumah yang ku bangun dengan jerih payahku selama bertahu-tahun. Aku tak tahu sekarang harus kemana lagi…hiks…" ujar Eunhyuk masih terisak. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, _Appa_-nya benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Sstt… tenanglah, lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang." Usul Donghae sembari membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. "A-aw…" ringis Eunhyuk.

"Lutut dan sikumu kenapa? Kenapa bisa terluka begini." Ujar Donghae panik, "Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil berusaha berjalan walau sedikit tertatih.

~oOo~

"Ming… kau tunggulah disini dulu. aku mau beli minum, jangan kemana-mana, arra?" ujar Kyuhyun waspada

"_Ne_, tapi jangan lama-lama, _ne_?"

~oOo~

Sementara itu…

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari? Ini gara-gara kau yang bergerak terlalu lambat, Vic!" geram Siwon. "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Dasar tua Bangka!" umpat Victoria tak mau kalah.

"Hey, berhenti, cepat hentikan mobilnya." Teriak Victoria tiba-tiba. Siwon memandangnya gusar, sementara itu Victoria tak ambil pusing. Ia terus saja menatap objek yang menarik baginya, "ada apa lagi?" mau tak mau Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Victoria. Seketika seringai licik terukir diwajah mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu, segera mereka turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Sungmin.

PUK

Merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya,

"Kyu, kau sudah…" ucapan Sungmin terhenti manakala yang dilihatnya bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan…

"_Annyeong_, calon istriku. Kali ini kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi." Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum ala joker. Kaki Sungmin terasa lemas, 'Kyu…tolong aku…'

**TBC**

~oOo~

**Special thanks to :**

**Adinda . sungmin, Audrey musaena, cho minimi, song hyora137, guest, leeminad, pinkvirga, kyuna Minnie, chiikyumin, monnom, keys47, DANHOBAKMING1, park min rin, kimimaki, margareth pumpkins, tyararahayuni, miina, sha, chabluebilubilu, shelly, andhisa joyers, tania3424, kyurin Minnie, thiafimings, and all readers. Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat/gak kesebut.**

**Silakan di klik kotak REVIEW-nya ^^**

**Sign,**

**Cho HanKyo aka Sevy**


	8. Chapter 8

**A KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**.**

**Presented by Sevy Lelibriani © 2012**

**.**

**I'll Be There For U**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya. Cast milik Tuhan, Ortunya, dan SME.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Girl!Min | Boy!Kyu, EYD tidak sesuai, typo (s).**

**Pair : KyuXMin –slight WonXMin, HaeXHyuk, WonXBumXChul, ChoXQian**

…

**Part 8**

**~oOo~**

"Ah, akhirnya setelah antri cukup lama, dapat juga…" gumam Kyuhyun puas sambil menggenggam dua gelas minuman. Namun matanya membelalak kaget saat di dapatnya tempat Sungmin menunggu tadi dalam keadaan kosong. Seketika perasaan takut dan cemas menyusup kedalam hati Kyuhyun. Bergegas ia berlari mendekati tempat tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah…" teriak Kyuhyun panik. Dipacunya langkahnya berlari mengitari tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba tanpa ia duga, dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil melesat cepat. Sontak Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada mobil tersebut. Ia hapal betul siapa pemilik mobil itu. Tanpa pikir panjang di kejarnya mobil tersebut, walau ia tahu kecepatan larinya tak mungkin dapat mengimbangi laju mobil itu.

BRAK

Gelas minuman digenggaman Kyuhyun terjatuh bersamaan dengan ia yang perlahan jatuh terduduk dijalan. Sungguh, andai ia bisa memutar waktu tak akan ia tinggalkan Sungmin sendirian disana. Mobil yang ia tahu betul adalah milik Siwon itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Tak terasa air mata menetes di pipi tirus itu, tak jarang orang-orang yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun merasa iba pada namja tampan itu.

**~oOo~**

"Hiks..hiks—" tangisan lirih Sungmin terus terdengar di dalam mobil yang masih melaju kencang ini. entah akan dibawa kemana ia, Sungmin begitu takut saat ini. sementara Sungmin menangis, tepat disebelahnya kini Siwon tengah tersenyum ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang. Ia bahkan sudah dapat membayangkan pernikahannya saat ini. sekilas Siwon menatap Sungmin yang masih ketakutan disampingnya, perlahan tangannya terjulur menyentuh pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Jangan menangis, Sayang… kau tak perlu takut pada calon suamimu, arra?" ujar Siwon dengan nada seduktif, sontak Sungmin semakin mengigil ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumamkan kata yang seharusnya tak ia gumamkan ketika bersama pria tua ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, tolong aku." Lirihan Sungmin tersebut sontak membuat mata Siwon melotot marah. Di cengkramnya dagu Sungmin kuat dan dipaksanya untuk menatapnya,

"Kau! Jangan pernah kau sebut nama namja lain jika sedang bersamaku. Atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Siwon. Air mata Sungmin keluar tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketakutan. Perlahan Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku jasnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Victoria…" sontak mata Sungmin membulat ketika mendengar nama tersebut.

"Sungmin sudah berada bersamaku. Sekarang urusan Kyuhyun aku serahkan padamu."

DEG

Seketika jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat ketika mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Apa Victoria akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menjadi miliknya? Isakan Sungmin semakin terdengar kencang. Sungmin benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi, ia benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kenapa tangismu malah semakin kencang? Kau menangisi Kyuhyun? Sudahlah, ia akan bahagia dengan wanita bernama Victoria itu. Sekarang yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah kita bukan hal lain. Kau mengerti?" ujar Siwon menggebu.

"Hiks… Kyu…" isak Sungmin lagi. Kali ini kesabaran Siwon sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia benar-benar muak mendengar Sungmin terus memanggil Kyuhyun. Sebegitu berartikah Kyuhyun bagi Sungmin?

PLAK

Tamparan Siwon tepat mendarat di pipi mulus tersebut "Kubilang berhentilah menangis dan menyebut nama anak tak tahu diuntung itu. Kau sekarang milikku. Berhenti mengharapkan pria lain. Kau mengerti." Teriak Siwon kalap sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai terlihat memar.

**~oOo~**

Eunhyuk kini tengah duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari rumahnya yang kini tinggal kenangan. Tatapannya menerawang kosong, tak berapa lama Donghae muncul dihadapan Eunhyuk sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berisi minuman dan obat-obatan.

"Ini, minumlah. Kemarikan lenganmu, biar ku obati." Ujar Donghae kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Di usapkannya obat tersebut perlahan pada luka Eunhyuk. Sesekali erangan perih keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ujar Donghae sambil membereskan obat-obatan tadi. "Gomawo, Hae. Aku tak tahu aku harus bagaimana jika kau tak ada." Ujar Eunhyuk lirih. Sungguh Donghae miris melihat keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang. Kemana perginya Eunhyuk yang dulu lincah dan galak, kini hanya Eunhyuk yang pemurunglah yang tertinggal.

"Gwaenchana, itulah gunanya teman." Ujar Donghae sembari tersenyum manis. Senyum yang jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Donghae. "Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk datar. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Appanya. Menyesal ia dulu begitu menginginkan perhatian Siwon.

"Hmm… Hyuk, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku saja. eh, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa bersalah padamu karena kelakuan Appaku kau jadi begini, bagaimana?" ujar Donghae hati-hati, tak berani menatap Eunhyuk.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua kejadian ini. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah aku bisa hidup sendiri. Gomawo atas kebaikanmu, aku pergi dulu. annyeong~" ujar Eunhyuk bergegas pergi dari sana. Namun secepat mungkin Donghae menahannya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi? Sekarang kau ikut aku." Ujar Donghae tak terbantahkan. Sekuat tenaga Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu berbuat seenakmu? Aku bilang aku tak mau." Jerit Eunhyuk, sontak Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

DEG

Seketika jantung Eunhyuk berpacu cepat kala tatapan Donghae mengunci tepat dimanik matanya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku ikut denganmu. Tapi katakan kita akan kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup sambil berusaha membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, sebuah senyum tercipta di wajah tampan Donghae.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo kita ke bandara."

"Bandara? Memangnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Ke Jepang." Jawab Donghae singkat.

"MWO?"

**~oOo~**

"Kyuhyun-ah… kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Victoria pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meringkuk di sudut kamar. Ya, tak berapa lama setelah Sungmin dibawa kabur oleh Siwon, Victoria pun datang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mulanya Kyuhyun menolak untuk ikut dengan Victoria namun sekali lagi, Victoria mengancam akan menyuruh Siwon mencelakakan Sungmin jika Kyuhyun tak ikut bersamanya.

Merasa tak ditanggapi, Victoria mencoba mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara lagi, "Kyu… kau tak ingin makan sesuatu? Kau tampak begitu pucat, chagi…" ujar Victoria dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan. Sungguh ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membunuh gadis dihadapannya ini sekarang juga.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu. Hanya Sungmin yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Kau mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Victoria tampak mengernyit tak suka 'Lagi-lagi Sungmin' batinnya.

"Hm, baiklah, Kyu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini. kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu, aku merasa sakit melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Victoria namun sekali lagi, tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Mau tak mau Victoria mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di kamar besar itu.

"Sulit sekali menaklukanmu."

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang…" teriak Siwon sambil menyeret paksa lengan Sungmin memasuki rumah mewahnya. Tak berapa lama Kibum serta Heechul muncul di ruang tamu. Sontak mata mereka membulat tak percaya melihat siapa yang dibawa Siwon. Sementara itu Siwon menampilkan smirk terbaiknya seraya merangkul Sungmin.

"Annyeong nae anae. Lihat siapa yang kubawa. Bisakah kalian bantu aku urus keperluan Sungmin untuk pernikahannya besok? Aku tak ingin menunda lagi pernikahan kami, bisa-bisa ada lagi yang membawanya kabur nanti." Ujar Siwon setengah menyindir sambil melirik Sungmin yang kini menundukan kepalanya ketakutan. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari para istrinya, Siwon segera berlalu meninggalkan ketiga yeoja tersebut.

Merasa tak tega melihat Sungmin yang tampak pucat, perlahan Kibum mendekati gadis itu dan mengusap bahu Sungmin perlahan. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kibum sedikit lirih yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Kibum Eonni. Sebaiknya kau bawa saja gadis itu ke kamarnya. Kita harus dandani ia besok. Kau tak maukan Siwon marah lagi?" ujar Heechul dingin sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu Heechul-ah. Biar Sungmin aku yang urus."

**~oOo~**

"Jadi. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putraku?" Tanya Kibum ketika ia dan Sungmin sudah berada di kamar Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin tampak sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Dari situ saja sebenarnya Kibum sudah tahu kalau putranya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan gadis ini.

"Kau tak mau menceritakannya padaku?" desak Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut. "A-aku dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya berpacaran, Nyonya." Ujar Sungmin malu-malu. "Hey, kenapa kau memanggilku Nyonya? Kau bisa memanggilku Eomma kalau kau mau." Sungmin tampak mengerjapkan matanya lucu sambil menatap Kibum. "Ta-tapi…"

"Wae? Kau kan yeojachingu putraku. Tak masalahkan kau memanggilku Eomma?"

Seketika wajah Sungmin berubah muram. Benar ia yeojachingu Kyuhyun, tapi itu dulu. sedangkan besok ia harus menikah dengan Cho yang lain. Perlahan air mata Sungmin menetes lagi. Kibum yang melihat hal itu sontak menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya, "Kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun… bagaimana dengan dia sekarang?" isak Sungmin. "Sstt… tenanglah, dia anak yang kuat. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan menyelamatkanmu. Kau tenanglah. Mian, Eomma tak bisa menolongmu. Tapi Eomma akan selalu mendukungmu dan Kyuhyun."

"Gomawo, Eomma."

**~oOo~**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kini saling terdiam di dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka ke Jepang. Sejujurnya, begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenak Eunhyuk, namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hyuki-ya… kenapa kau diam saja? biasanya kau begitu hiperaktif?" Tanya Donghae yang ternyata sudah tak nyaman dengan aksi diam-diaman mereka.

"Se-sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke Jepang?" Tanya Eunhyuk ragu dan tak berani menatap Donghae. "Aku memiliki tempat tinggal di Jepang. Dulu aku tidak tinggal bersama mereka. Aku tinggal sendiri di Jepang, maka dari itu aku membawamu ke Jepang, karena aku tak punya tempat tinggal lain selain di Jepang. Tak mungkinkan aku membawamu ke kediaman orang tuaku? Disana ada Appaku." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi kau akan menikahinya besok, Siwon-sshi?"

DEG

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu dikejutkan oleh suara Victoria yang tampaknya sedang berbicara dengan Siwon ditelepon, Kyuhyun perlahan memasang pendengarannya tajam-tajam agar dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu.

"Baguslah, semakin cepat kau menikahi gadis itu semakin baik. Agar aku bisa dengan leluasa mendekati Kyuhyun. Kau tahu? Putramu itu sangat sulit didekati, di otaknya hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin." Gerutu Victoria. Sontak mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya, 'Jadi besok Appa akan menikahi Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun takut.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" panggilan Victoria sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Victoria, perlahan Kyuhyun maju mendekati Victoria sampai jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa jengkal saja.

Victoria tak percaya akan yang dialaminya ini. tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, kalau akan menjadi segugup ini jika berada dalam posisi yang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun menundukan dirinya sampai kepalanya tepat berada disamping telinga Victoria. Bahkan Victoria dapat merasakan hembusan nafas beraroma mint itu disekitar wajahnya.

"Bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu?" lirih Kyuhyun ditelinga Victoria, membuat Victoria sekejap merasa hilang akal. "Te-tentu saja. kau ingin apa, Kyu?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan ramyeon. Bisakah kau belikan?"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera menyuruh pelayan untuk membelikannya." Ujar Victoria dan beranjak pergi mencari pelayannya, namun Kyuhyun segera menahan lengan Victoria dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Victoria sambil berbisik lirih setengah menggoda, "Tapi aku ingin kau sendiri yang beli dan juga kau sendiri yang membuatnya menggukan tangan indahmu ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap lembut tangan Victoria.

"Ba-baiklah, Kyu… kau tunggulah. Aku akan segera kembali." Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Victoria dari pandangannya, seringai puas tercetak dibibir tebal namja Cho itu.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Gumamnya kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

**~oOo~**

"Hae… dimana rumahmu? Aku lelah…" gerutu Eunhyuk, daritadi ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae tanpa tahu kemana Donghae akan membawanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa ia duga Donghae menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum senang, sepertinya mereka sudah hampir sampai ditujuan utama. Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis berwarna putih. Donghae tampak tersenyum senang sambil terus menatap rumah tersebut.

"Ini rumahmu, Hae?" Tanya Eunhyuk, "Ne, ayo masuk." Ajak Donghae sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. Baru saja Donghae berniat membuka pintu gerbang itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil berhenti tepat disamping mereka, tak berapa lama keluar sesosok wanita cantik dan tanpa diduga wanita itu memeluk Donghae erat, membuat Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hae~ aku merindukanmu…" ujar gadis itu manja. Sepertinya gadis itu juga orang Korea. "Na do Hwayoung-ah." Ujar Donghae sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu.

'Cih, apa-apaan mereka? Berpelukan dipinggir jalan? Dasar playboy tak tahu malu' batin Eunhyuk yang merasa diacuhkan. "Eh, ini siapa, Hae?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Eunhyuk.

"I-ini Eunhyuk. Hyuk, kenalkan ini Hwayoung."

**~oOo~**

Kyuhyun terus menyusuri jalan yang begitu ia hapal ini. tentu saja ia hapal, jalan ini adalah jalan menuju rumah keluarga besar Cho. Rumah yang sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan. Perlahan ia berjalan mengendap ketika ia sudah berada didekat rumah tersebut. Sedikit gugup ia mencoba untuk menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Ya, jangan lupakan bahwa kediaman keluarga Cho ini memiliki keamanan yang cukup tinggi.

'Akhirnya berhasil lolos. Tunggu aku, Ming.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil terus mengendap menuju balkon kamar Sungmin, 'Semoga kamarnya masih sama seperti yang dulu' Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Diperhatikannya dengan jeli kamar tersebut dari bawah. Perlahan diberanikannya diri untuk memanjat ke kamar yang berada di lantai dua itu.

TAP

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai balkon kamar Sungmin, pelan-pelan di intipnya pintu kaca yang membatasi balkon tersebut dengan kamar Sungmin. Samar-samar didengarnya suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya perlahan, ia tahu betul suara ini. tanpa pikir panjang, diketuknya pintu kaca tersebut perlahan berusaha tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

TOK TOK

"Ming~ buka pintunya, chagi… ini aku." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Tak berapa lama pintu kaca itu pun terbuka,

BRUK

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin menerjang ke pelukan Kyuhyun sambil menangis, Kyuhyun pun mengusap rambut yeoja-nya lembut sambil sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ming… bisakah kita masuk? Aku tahu kau begitu merindukanku, tapi disini dingin, chagi." Desis Kyuhyun sambil melesakkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sungmin. Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin masuk.

**~oOo~**

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tak percaya, tangannya kini menyusuri lekuk wajah tampan itu, "Kyu… aku takut. Dia akan menikahiku besok. Aku harus bagaimana?" kyuhyun yang semula memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Sungmin pun sontak membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin dalam dan lembut.

"Chagi, kau percaya padaku, kan? aku pastikan kita akan selalu bersama."ujar Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Seperti mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun memejamkan matanya sampai dirasakannya sentuhan Kyuhyun dibibirnya.

Ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini lebih berkesan sarat akan kerinduan. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin perlahan membuat Sungmin serasa melayang, namun perlahan tapi pasti, pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun diatas bibir Sungmin semakin liar. Tak hanya menyesap, kini Kyuhyun mulai mengajak lidah Sungmin ikut bermain. Tak terasa erangan Sungmin pun beberapa kali lolos dari bibir sharp M tersebut. Sama sekali tak ada niatan dari Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan semua ini. mereka berdua begitu terlarut dalam suasana romantis ini.

**~oOo~**

"Yeoboseyo, Siwon-sshi. Bagaimana ini? kyuhyun menghilang." Teriak Victoria kalap ketika ia tak mendapati keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ia pulang tadi.

"**Apa maksudmu, Victoria-sshi?"** Tanya Siwon tak kalah panik

"A-aku tak tahu. Tadi aku hanya ke supermarket sebentar, dan ketika aku kembali Kyuhyun sudah tak ada," lapor Victoria frustasi.

"**Sudahlah. Aku akan mengecek keadaan Sungmin dulu. bisa-bisa Kyuhyun membawanya kabur lagi**."

PIP

"Arrgh, sial. Kenapa dimatikan?" umpat Victoria kesal karena teleponnya dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Siwon.

**~oOo~**

Mendengar laporan Victoria tadi, entah kenapa perasaan Siwon jadi tak enak. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sungmin dengan tergesa. Kibum yang tak sengaja melihat raut cemas suaminya pun mau tak mau menjadi penasaran, ada apa sebenarnya? Tanpa banyak bicara Kibum mengikuti langkah Siwon menuju kamar Sungmin.

**~oOo~**

BRAK

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Siwon marah.

"Omona!" kibum yang melihat apa yang sedang terjadipun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Dihadapan mereka kini terlihat jelas, Kyuhyun yang sedang mencumbu Sungmin dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang –ehem- ekstrim. Sontak Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan membantu Sungmin membenahi penampilannya.

Secepat mungkin Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan menarik kerah baju pemuda tampan itu kasar. "Kau… benar-benar anak kurang ajar."

BUG

Satu tinju Siwon mendarat sukses di wajah Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan terdengarnya jeritan Sungmin yang tak sanggup melihat namjachingu-nya kini dipukuli.

"Sungmin milikku, Appa. Tak bisakah kau melepasnya untukku?" ujar Kyuhyun terengah sambil menatap Siwon tajam.

"Jangan bermimpi Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan menikahinya besok dan jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya."

BUG

Kembali, satu tinju mendarat mulus diwajah Kyuhyun, seketika Sungmin bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "Jebal, jangan pukul dia lagi aku mohon…"

"Aku setuju menikah denganmu tapi jangan sakiti Kyuhyun."

"Ming !"

**TBC**

**~oOo~**

**Pengumuman : berhubung saya akan hiatus, dan ini adalah part terakhir yang saya post di sini. Buat yang mau baca part END nya bisa langsung ke wp pribadi saya ( sefirblue . wordpress . com ) disana udah di publish lebih dulu dan di protect. Yang mau minta PW nya, bisa PM saya. Dan buat yang gak punya akun ffn, bisa langsung inbox ke fb saya : Sevi Lelibriani. (Dengan syarat, namanya selalu muncul di daftar reviewers, kkk ~) Gomawo **

**Special Thanks To Reviewers :**

**Tania3424, kimimaki, chiikyumin, tyararahayuni, guest, kyumin21, erry evilamingkyu, thiafumings, lollipopmint, margareth pumpkins, keys47, de, monnom, sha, shelly, DANHOBAKMING1, park min rin, kyurin Minnie, chabluebilubilu, dan 8700 pembaca gelap aka siders.**

**Thanks for favorite/follow story :**

**Baby joy 137, cho Minnie, DANHOBAKMING1, day yoonha imnida, ji sun, karoominnie, linaleru, margareth pumpkins, vhentea, Audrey musaena, cho hyekyung, haengbokhaegae, himaya . saman, imyk1601, kyuna Minnie, lingpark, loupeu, ryeosomnia14, shofiamranda, sparkyumin, won2, choihyun407, han soo wook, kyurin Minnie, lollipopmint, mard707, adinda . sungmin, nodomi, thiafumings.**

**The Last,**

**Review!**

**Dan jangan lupa dukung uri Superman di MAMA, ne! *kampanye* XD**


End file.
